Arc V: Inverse Pendulum
by zcdragon64
Summary: (Rewrite of New Beginnings) With Pendulum summoning introduced, it seemed nothing short of amazing. However, a new duelist has arrived that will show another side of it. A more destructive side of it. Who is this duelist, where did he receive Pendulum cards, and how did he obtain this sort of dark power that not even Yuya could possess?
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh Arc V: Dark Side of the Pendulum

 **(Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long, but here's the rewrite. Life had decided to keep me busy in case you haven't already noticed. My hands have got cuts, scabs, and blisters for days on end. Really makes writing slow to a snail's pace for me. I am aware I could wear gloves, but then I can't get a grip on anything. My hands will just keep sliding right off. I know, I've tried. So it's either blisters or less money in the bank. Choice is obvious for me, but you may see it as stupid. Making about 1k every week really makes it worth it. At least, I think so. But that's enough out of me. As usual, all rights belong to Konami etc etc. Spoilers for series ahead if you haven't already watched for some reason.)**

All throughout Maimi City, people everywhere were preparing for the upcoming tournament. The majority of the people were already enrolled in a Duel School to represent. The remainder either joined in for money, for fun, or to prove something. Duelists outside of Maimi City were also interested in participating, and were flooding in from overseas, the other side of the country, and so on.

On the Subway coming into Maimi City was a teenage guy about the age of a Junior Youth who just seemed to stand out. He was asleep, laying on his back facing up, while somehow keeping a tight grip on one of the poles next to him, in case the Subway made any sudden changes in speed. He wore a black, short sleeved shirt with a red dragon eye on the front, covering the right side of his chest and a bit of his shoulder. He had damaged blue cargo jeans on with black socks and black tennis shoes, laces tied and stuffed inside to prevent any possible self-tripping. On top of his shirt, he wore a some-what wrinkled leather jacket with long sleeves and a hood that he currently had up to make his nap a bit more comfortable. His hair was messy, and mostly black with strands of red hanging halfway over his eyes, and pale yellow around the edges of the rest.

What made him stand out was the tattoo on his face mostly. On his right eyelid and around the rest of his eye was a flame seemingly burning in the direction towards the side of his head. The flame was a mixture of black, blue, and violet, making it look like he had a black eye. Looking at his teeth, which were almost perfectly white, fangs could also be seen. Simply put, his canine teeth were longer than usual, giving him the fangs he has now.

"Last stop of the day, Maimi City. I repeat, last stop of the day, Maimi City." A voice, most likely the operator, said over the intercom, telling everyone inside. This woke up the young man, evident by the fact he was now sitting up and yawning, showing his fangs to everyone in the same car.

"Already? That didn't take as long as I thought." The guy said as he opened his eyes in a bored tone of voice. They were a deep sapphire blue with vertical slits for pupils, just like the eye on his shirt.

"Guess that means we can finally have our rematch then." A nearby Duelist said from a seat close to him. The guy looked at him disinterestedly, then turned away in disgust while taking his hood off.

"Didn't you learn after the last 3 times I beat you?" The guy asked.

"That last match was a fluke and you know it!" The Duelist retaliated.

"You never even touched my life points, and you know it. The first 2 times were entertaining, but the 3rd was rather boring. Now, you're just plain annoying me." He told the Duelist.

"What was that?!" The Duelist said, infuriated by the shots fired.

"You heard me. Besides, 1 more win for me, and I get 98% on my record this year. You really want to go there?" The guy asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm going to beat you, break your streak, and enjoy it!" The Duelist shouted. The Subway started slowing down.

"Well, it's your funeral. After all, I have no choice but to teach you your place now. I was hoping to save this for the tournament, but I suppose this works too." The guy said.

"You're gonna regret challenging me in a second!" The Duelist said. "Especially now that I've called some of my friends in." He then muttered. Once the Subway stopped, The Duelist and his opponent made their way outside. Once they were, the guy found himself surrounded by 5 others, all of which had their duel disks ready.

"So you called for backup? Heh. This should be interesting." The guy said with a full smirk on his face. He then pulled his navy blue duel disk out from his jacket and attached it to his left arm, before reaching in one of his cargo pockets, and grabbing his deck.

"Oh, it's going to be plenty interesting for me, Fumeo Kiba." The Duelist said with a dark smile. The other 5 chuckled as he said that. Kiba's smirk, however, seemed even darker.

"You had better make this interesting for me then, because I don't plan on losing to weaklings like you all." The guy, now revealed to be Kiba, challenged, and he placed his deck into his disk. The Duelist and his friends grit their teeth in anger at his bold statement. Without another word, everyone activated their duel disks. Kiba's blade was shaped differently. It curved unevenly away from the disk with one side ending in a spike and the other like a maw with fangs bared.

"DUEL!" Everyone shouted.

The next moment, the Duelists who attempted to ambush Kiba were all on the ground groaning in pain, and each cradling some part of his body.

 _Grunts(6): 0 LP_

 _Kiba: Win_

"Well, that was boring. Same result as the last guy who tried this on me. Why do you people never learn the first time? You make dueling so dull for me." Kiba said, completely bored.

"Who… Or what are you?" The Duelist who challenged him in the first place asked.

"You still don't know? Jeez." Kiba said, disappointed. "Figure it out yourself. I've got a tournament to win. Enjoy watching it on TV back home." Kiba finished, walking off with a wave of his hand and stepping on the Duelist's ankle.

"AH!" He shouted in pain as Kiba stepped on him.

"I wonder if LDS will give me any real challenge. They are known around the world with the reputation of being the best around. If they're anything like those clowns earlier, then this tournament is going to be a piece of cake." Kiba mused to himself, uncaring that everyone saw his duel, including someone who was hiding in an alley only a few feet away. The sun soon began to set minutes as Kiba walked around town.

"No wonder that was the last stop today. It's getting kinda late. But then again, it's still pretty early to close up the Subway, ain't it?" Kiba thought aloud as he walked, noticing the sunset. "Speaking of late, where am I gonna sleep tonight? Guess I need to get a tent soon or something. Either that or a hotel, but that will get me broke in no time. I ain't rich." As Kiba was thinking about his situation, he managed to find a bunch of warehouses.

"Ugh. I am so lost right now. Where the hell do I go from here? But I guess I could crash in here for the night. I've had worse." Kiba said, looking at one of the warehouses. Specifically, the one with No. 54 on the door. Then he heard a scream that was rather close to him. Kiba looked in the direction it came from, and saw warehouse No. 52 with the door open. The sun had almost completely set at this time, but Kiba no longer cared. Instead, he just walked over and peaked inside No. 52. He saw a masked Duelist and someone wearing a LDS uniform ready to duel, along with 3 others wearing the same uniform and a girl around the same age as him.

"This'll be a perfect chance to test out my new deck. I'll crush you!" Sawatari said.

"What is going on here?" Kiba muttered. The masked Duelist turned his head a little, having heard what Kiba said, but didn't do anything else in response.

"DUEL!" The 2 shouted.

 _Unknown: 4000 LP_

 _Sawatari: 4000 LP_

"I'll go first!" The masked Duelist said. Kiba focused on him at the time.

"Go ahead… Knight-kun." Sawatari said, obviously trying to mock him a little.

"That masked guy… Has some kind of aura or something around him. It feels like he's already won, like I felt earlier." Kiba muttered. The masked Duelist heard him, and smirked underneath his mask. With what he had in his hand, he knew that was exactly the case.

"I set all 5 cards from my hand face-down!" The masked Duelist started, shocking everyone. "I end my turn."

"A full backfield? Not a single monster? What have you got planned?" Kiba asked, wondering what this Duelist had in store for Sawatari, who was now laughing like crazy.

"Whoa now, you come in here acting all cool, and that's all you can do?" Sawatari said while laughing. Kiba could only frown at this.

"You don't even know what he set. And considering he set 5 cards from the start, I'd be a little more cautious instead of laughing my ass off like that." Kiba grumbled. The masked Duelist, being the only one who can hear him at the moment, silently agreed with him.

"Sawatari-san end him!" One of the other 3 LDS students, the one with green hair, said in amusement as well.

"You didn't draw a single monster? I feel sorry for you. You don't got it, do you?" Sawatari said, already thinking he had this duel won.

"Didn't you hear me? I ended my turn." The masked Duelist said with slight irritation in his voice. Kiba heard that, and could understand it entirely.

"I wish I had gotten here first. Not only would I have been able to test myself against LDS, I could've also knocked this guy down a couple, or rather a lot, of pegs. He seriously needs it." Kiba muttered. Again, the masked Duelist silently agreed.

"Huh? So that's how it's gonna be? I'll show you my perfect dueling. My turn, draw!" Sawatari said. "Allow me to use those set cards of yours."

"Huh? Use his set cards?" Kiba asked.

"If there are 2 or more cards in my opponent's Spell or Trap Zone, I can special summon this card from my hand! Come forth, Escher the Frost Vassal!" Sawatari started.

"Oh. it's one of those Monarch decks. Of course this annoyance comes back again." Kiba muttered.

"And now I release Escher and advance summon… Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Sawatari said, taking a pause and being dramatic.

"And with its effect, 2 of the set cards he set earlier will now be destroyed, unless he activates something in response to it." Kiba muttered again, already seeing where this was going while the 3 LDS students cheered on Sawatari.

"Mobius' effect activates! When this card is successfully advance summoned, I can choose 2 Spell or Trap Cards on the field, and destroy them! Freeze burst!" Sawatari said as an ice cold wind came from the monarch and destroyed 2 of his opponent's face-down cards.

"Ok, 2 things. First, I felt that cold breeze. So one of them has a disk like mine in that sense, huh? Second, he didn't activate them? So did he want them destroyed? What's the plan here? Unless…" Kiba's eyes widened as he said that, once he came to realize just why it was happening like this.

"I'm just getting started! I activate the Spell Card: Advance Carnival from my hand! This card allows me to advance summon again after 1 advance summon succeeds!" Sawatari said.

"He's going to release the 2400 attack Mobius and advance summon another monster?" The girl, Yuzu, asked. Kiba knew this strategy, but he also knew what the masked Duelist had planned now.

"That's right! I release Mobius the Frost Monarch and advance summon! Come forth, Mobius the Mega Monarch! Usually this would require releasing 2 monsters, but if it was a monster that was successfully advance summoned, you can release it and have 1 count as 2! That is the power of Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Sawatari went on, further irritating Kiba and the masked Duelist.

"Cool!" The 3 LDS students shouted.

"How full of himself is this guy?! I can feel a migraine coming on just from listening to him! Whoever you are, you had better beat him! If not, I'll do it myself!" Kiba said, thoroughly annoyed now. The masked Duelist shared his sentiments in every way.

"Mobius the Mega Monarch's effect activates! When this card is successfully advance summoned, I can choose 3 Spell or Trap Cards on the field, and destroy them!" Sawatari said, his Mobius ready to do so.

"Hey Knight-kun, how about using those set cards before they get destroyed!" One student, the one with red hair, taunted.

"It'd be pointless! If this monster was advance summoned using a WATER-type monster, Mobius the Mega Monarch prevents the targeted cards from being activated! Freeze and shatter! Blizzard destruction!" Sawatari said, clearing his opponent's field entirely with a much stronger cold wind.

"Huh…? How come I can feel the wind even though this isn't an action field?" Yuzu asked.

"With this all of you set cards have been destroyed and your hand is at zero. On top of that, you don't have any wall monsters out. After that cool entrance, this is pretty pathetic." Sawatari said.

"Hate to say it, but it was a good combo. Weak, but well executed. Still though…" Kiba said, hardening his gaze on the masked Duelist.

"Hey, you need to get it together! If this is all you can do, then it'd be better if you let me-" Yuzu said, but was quickly cut off when the masked Duelist looked her in the eye through his goggles. Then, he looked over at Kiba behind him. Kiba was surprised for a second, but recomposed himself and nodded towards him. The masked Duelist actually nodded back. Yuzu look toward Kiba as well, and gasped as soon as she saw him there. Sawatari didn't notice, seeing as how he was more focused on the duel itself. However, the other 3 did, and they saw Kiba as well.

"Now then, my gloomy Knight-kun." Sawatari started.

"Hold up, Sawatari-san! We have another guest!" One student, the one with tan hair, said.

"Huh? Another knight like this one?" Sawatari asked.

"Knight? Me? You wish." Kiba said, coming inside the warehouse and leaning against the door with his hands in his jacket.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Sawatari asked him.

"I'd focus on the guy you're dueling first instead, peacock. After all, the sooner you lose, the better. And if you actually win, then know I'll be the one who beats you into the ground instead. And I'll really enjoy watching a meat shield of a Duelist like you get it." Kiba said. Sawatari seethed at his words, but recomposed himself went back to the duel.

"Win the duel? He doesn't have anything on his field! How can he win like this?" Yuzu asked him.

"Cards and effects can be activated from the hand and the graveyard as well. Don't you know that?" Kiba asked her. Yuzu's eyes widened at what he was saying.

"As I was saying. I'm sorry for the rude awakening, but I'd appreciate it if you stepped down from the stage. Battle phase! I make a direct attack with Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Sawatari said. The spikes on Mobius' body grew longer and it prepared to charge right through his target.

"I activate the Spell Card in my graveyard: Phantom Knight's Shadow Veil!" The masked Duelist said.

"Huh?!" The 3 LDS students shouted in shock.

"You're going to activate a Spell Card from the graveyard you said?!" Sawatari asked in shock as well.

"When a direct attack is declared, I can special summon as many of these cards as monsters as possible. When the card's special summoned using this effect are sent to the graveyard, they are banished!" The masked Duelist said as 3 Shadow Veils appeared on his field all at once.

"You set those cards intending to use their effects to special summon them then?" Yuzu asked. He nodded. Kiba smirked at this development.

"Hmph, they're just wall monsters you summoned while you were flustered! I'll destroy them! Go, Mobius the Mega Monarch! Attack Shadow Veil! Imperial charge!" Sawatari commanded his monster. It impaled the first Shadow Veil before it was destroyed.

"When destroyed, the Shadow Veil is sent to the graveyard and is then banished." The masked Duelist reminded them.

"Looks like you just barely saved yourself this time… I set 1 card face-down and end my turn! I guess I'll let you live 1 more turn." Sawatari continued.

"Ok, I'm at my limit! Please beat him this turn!" Kiba asked the masked Duelist.

"Don't worry. It's as you said earlier, I've already won." He said to Kiba. "There will be no next turn for you!" He directed at Sawatari this time.

"What?" Sawatari asked.

"My turn, draw! I thought you'd put up more of a fight, but… Your dueling… I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or the power of a bullet in it. Not even a fragment of it." The masked Duelist said, emphasizing the word 'fragment'.

"What was that?" Sawatari asked. The 3 students started laughing again.

"He said your dueling was weak. Nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum. Not a single move you've made at this point hasn't already been countered." Kiba said, simplifying it.

"What?! Why you…" Sawatari said in anger.

"That's right. All the conditions have been met. When there are 2 monsters of the same level on my field, my deck's evolution manifests itself!" The masked Duelist continued. This only prompted a confused look from Yuzu. Kiba saw what was going to happen once it was explained, even if it was some-what vague.

"Here it comes…" Kiba said. Yuzu looked directly at him now, wondering what he meant by that.

"I use my 2 level 4 Shadow Veil to construct the Overlay network!" The masked Duelist went on. The Xyz portal appearing, and his 2 Shadow Veil turning into purple streams of light before being absorbed into it.

"It can't be-" Sawatari said, once again in shock.

"That's-" Yuzu said, but didn't finish as the masked Duelist began chanting.

"Formed from pitch-black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now! Xyz summon! Rank 4! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" The masked Duelist said. His dragon came from the portal and slowly descended until it was just above the ground.

"Xyz… Summon?" Yuzu asked, surprised he knew how to use the summoning method.

"That's one impressive dragon. Damn…" Kiba said as he looked at Dark Rebellion. Sawatari actually clapped, confusing Kiba for a moment.

"I'll admit I was surprises when you Xyz summoned so quickly. But, are you planning on battling against my Mobius with that monster? Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's attack is 2500, while on the other hand Mobius' attack is 2800! It seems your Xyz summoning turned out to just be a bluff!" Sawatari said.

"Are you really that dim? You can't look past a monster's attack points? You do realize that if you'd look at the effect of the monster he summoned, you'd know just how badly off you are." Kiba said.

"Huh? What are you going on about now? You're not even dueling." Sawatari said, brushing him off.

"He's correct. Xyz monster's true power is to use their souls, their overlay units, to annihilate their foes." The masked Duelist said.

"Enough with your Xyz lessons, I'm not interested!" Sawatari said.

"Then I shall have you bear witness to their power! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect activates! By using 1 overlay unit until the end of this turn, it can lower 1 level 5 or greater monster on my opponent's side of the field attack in half, and Dark Rebellion's attack increases by that amount! Treason Discharge!" The masked Duelist explained. Dark Rebellion's wings started sparking with purple energy, before that energy shot forward and wrapped around Mobius, trapping it and preventing any movment.

 _Dark Rebellion: 3900 attack_

 _Mobius: 1400 attack_

"Now Dark Rebellion's attack is-" Kiba said rather calmly, but was cut off.

"It's over Mobius'!" Yuzu said in surprise, and being the one to cut off Kiba. He gave her a small annoyed glance when she did, but she didn't notice.

"No way!" Sawatari said, now completely panicking at the situation.

"I'm not finished! I use the last remaining overlay unit and activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's effect!" The masked Duelist continued.

"So that means Mobius attack will be cut down to 25% after this." Kiba said.

"This is bad!" The 3 LDS students said at the same time.

"Treason Discharge!" The masked Duelist called out. Dark Rebellion shot out more energy bindings at Mobius, tightening its prison.

 _Dark Rebellion: 4600 attack_

 _Mobius: 700 attack_

"An attack of 4600!" Yuzu shouted.

"That's a 3900 point difference. Almost enough to OTK him. And in just 2 turns…" Kiba said, impressed.

"No, no, no way!" Sawatari kept saying, refusing to believe he was about to be beaten.

"I tried to warn you, but you brushed me off. Now, I leave you to this guy. You were such a disappointment, but at least I get to enjoy watching you get thrown like a rag doll in a second." Kiba said with a dark smile on his face. Sawatari was panicking even more after he said that, and the 3 LDS students close to him were unnerved by Kiba's smile. Almost automatically, they started to back away.

"Battle phase! I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon! Go! Crush that glacier with your fangs! Revolt of the lightning! Disobey!" The masked Duelist shouted. Dark Rebellion flew forward straight straight towards Mobius, and impaled it. Energy crackled everywhere once Dark Rebellion hit its mark, and Mobius exploded shortly after. Sawatari and the other 3 were sent flying into the wall behind them, Yuzu was protected by the masked Duelist before she could get hurt, and Kiba braced himself, sliding back a couple feet from the explosion. Lights in the warehouse were shattered, and smoke covered everything for a short while. When it finally dialed down, little fires were seen spread out on the ground between the 2 Duelists. Sawatari was on his hands and knees with a couple cuts and a few bruises, the other 3 were against the wall, and everyone else appeared unaffected.

 _Sawatari: 100 LP_

"It's not even an action field, and the Real Solid Vision may as well be turned up to 100%. Those LDS guys weren't ready for that at all, so this Phantom Knight guy has that function on his duel disk like me? How?" Kiba muttered aloud. The masked Duelist walked up to Sawatari.

"I will only ask you once, you will answer me properly!" He said rather firmly, leaving no room for any argument. "Is this badge from LDS? What is your connection with Academia?"

"…Academia?" Kiba muttered.

"A-academia?! What're you talking about?" Sawatari stuttered. It was understandable, considering what he just went through.

"Don't play dumb!" The masked Duelist shouted.

"I mean it! Anyone who's enrolled in LDS has a badge like that! I don't know anything about this Academia or whatever! I swear!" Sawatari said.

"…Then I have no business with you." The masked Duelist said. He then turned around and started to walk away. Sawatari smirked as soon as he did though.

"Idiot! The duel isn't over yet! Trap activate: Ice Rage Shot! This card can be activated when a WATER-type monster on my field is destroyed in battle! It destroys one of my opponent's monsters and deals damage to them equal to it's attack!" Sawatari explained, now thinking he had just won this duel again. Everyone gasped at this except Kiba and the masked Duelist. Kiba glared at Sawatari instead.

"Tch…" Kiba let out, disgusted with such a trap.

"Your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is destroyed and I'll have you take it's attack, 4600 in damage! I read your moves and planned ahead by setting that Trap Card and now I've won!" Sawatari said while laughing.

"Such cheap tactics… It's child's play honestly." The masked Duelist said.

"What was that?!" Sawatari said, now starting to panic again.

"I activate from my graveyard the Continuous Spell: Phantom Death Spear! When my opponent's Trap Card activates, by banishing this card from my graveyard, I negate the effect of the Trap Card that triggered it and destroy it! And then! It deals 100 points of damage to my opponent!" The masked Duelist explained. Sawatari was shocked when his Trap Card did no good, and starting flailing around in a wild panic at the spear in front of him.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sawatari kept saying. Kiba was starting to laugh at the scene.

"Experience this with your own flesh! The rage and sorrow of the battlefield!" The masked Duelist shouted as the spear was launched directly at Sawatari. It embedded itself in his jacket right next to his side. Kiba was now on the ground laughing like a maniac.

"Hahahahahaha! Too good! Seeing you get it like that! Hahahahaha! All that pride and bravado you had gone in an INSTANT! Hahahahaha!" Kiba said, now flat on his back holding his sides. The 3 LDS students looked at him as if he really were crazy, Sawatari was way too shocked to even move, The masked Duelist was looking at Sawatari in disappointment, and Yuzu was focused on him at the moment.

 _Sawatari: 0 LP_

 _Unknown: Win_

The spear and Dark Rebellion disappeared shortly after the conclusion of the duel was confirmed. The masked Duelist then removed his mask. Who was underneath it truly shocked everyone.

"Yuya!" Yuzu said in surprise. That got Kiba to finally stop laughing.

"I-it was you-!" Sawatari said just before he fainted.

"Yuya? As in Sakaki Yuya?" Kiba asked in confusion, not really seeing how this guy was supposed to be and Entertainment Duelist. At the same time, The 3 LDS students grabbed Sawatari and ran away.

"Yuya! Why do you look like that?" Yuzu asked him.

"Is this really supposed to be Sakaki Yuya, son of Sakaki Yuusho?" Kiba asked.

"Huh? Who are you talking about?" The unknown Duelist asked them. Just before anything else could be said, Yuzu's bracelet started glowing suddenly.

"What's happening?" Yuzu asked.

"You mean this hasn't happened before?" Kiba asked her. She shook her head. The glowing soon grew even brighter. Enough to force Yuzu and Kiba to shut their eyes. When it stopped and they opened their eyes again, the unknown Duelist was gone.

"Wait, what?" Yuzu asked, utterly baffled as to where the unknown Duelist had gone.

"Crap. I best get outta here before the police show up or something. I don't want to get in trouble again." Kiba muttered just before he ran off. Once he went out the door, he looked to his right and saw Yuya running over in his direction. Kiba turned to the left, and sprinted away.

"Yuzu!" Yuya shouted once he got to the door. He looked inside to see her there, then turned his gaze to look where Kiba had ran, but didn't see him at all. Kiba had managed to slip into warehouse No. 54 not too far away, and shut the door while Yuya wasn't looking.

"Way too close. Almost got caught by someone. Thank god he didn't chase me. Still though… Who was that guy? He clearly wasn't Yuya, but he looked almost exactly like him. Brother, maybe? It would make sense." Kiba thought aloud again, thinking about what just happened. He also smiled once Sawatari came back into the picture.

"Heh. He made that guy look like nothing. That was perfect. Haha. Oh, I so wish I got that chance. I could've really shown him something unexpected." Kiba said, pulling out his deck and looking at the cards inside. "After all, Yuya isn't the only one with Pendulum Cards anymore. Speaking of, maybe I should duel him tomorrow. I would be able to crush the founder of Pendulum at his own game. Yeah. That sounds good. But LDS should come first. I'll beat that guy first chance I get, and then Yuya will know the true face of the Pendulum. Heh." Kiba said, dark thoughts and plans for the duels ahead working their way into his mind. He then sat down, leaned against a nearby crate, and went to sleep rather peacefully.

When the sun began to rise, Kiba woke up with a yawn and put his hood back up. He stood up and started stretching, popping some of his joints. Afterwards, he opened the door a bit, but stopped when he saw police out there.

"Damn. That duel drew too much attention. Now how am I going to get outta here?" Kiba whispered in frustration. He looked around the warehouse hoping to find an open window or a hole or something. He didn't have any luck until he looked up.

"Huh? Up there? A hole in the roof… Well, looks like my only other option. At least those action duels were good for something." Kiba muttered, jumping on stacks of crates onto the beams above. Then he jumped straight through the hole, and landed on the roof without sliding.

"Ugh… I'm a little slow. Can't have that during an actual duel." Kiba said, slightly disappointed in himself, but satisfied at the results. He looked down and saw the police examining warehouse No. 52 for any clues as to who or what caused it. Kiba scoffed, knowing they wouldn't find anything. He decided to jump off the roof and land behind the warehouse where they weren't looking at the moment.

"Alright. What to do first… I should probably find that LDS guy that our mysterious friend beat, and challenge him to a duel myself. Nah. He ain't really worth it anyways. It only took 2 turns to beat him. Guess I'm off hunting down Sakaki Yuya then. I hope he'll at least put up a fight." Kiba said, already thinking about the possible duel.

Kiba spent at least an hour wandering around the city looking for Sakaki Yuya. Sadly, he had no such luck. On top of that, since he hadn't stayed in the city long or properly explored it yesterday, he was now utterly lost.

"Damn it! Where the hell do I go from here?! Wait… AH! I've been here before! At this rate, I'm not going to find anything!" Kiba shouted, venting out his frustrations. Then he came across a strange looking building.

"Huh? What kind of place is this? It doesn't even look stable. Whoever build this abomination needs to be fired ASAP." Kiba said as he looked at the building in confusion and contempt. Then he looked a little higher up. "'You Show Duel School'? This is the place Sakaki Yuusho opened up before he disappeared? What the hell was he thinking? But I guess if Yuya would be anywhere in this city, it's here." He finished, albeit reluctantly, and walked inside.

At the same time, all the students of You Show were inside one of the few classrooms the school had to offer.

"Today we will be studying on the many different methods to summon. First up is Normal Summoning. This is the most common method where you summon them face-up in attack position from your hand. Next up is Advance Summoning but Tatsuya, can you explain it for us?" The principal, Yuzu's father asked one of the students. A blue haired kid, most likely in the Junior League, stood up when he was asked. Before he could begin explaining, Kiba's voice was heard through the door nearby.

"Hello?" Kiba said loudly, hoping someone will hear him.

"Eh?" The principal let out upon hearing that.

"Anyone here? The door was open, so there has to be someone! Oi!" Kiba said.

"Who could that be? Oh! Could we have ourselves a new student here?!" Shuzo, AKA Yuzu's father and principal, asked in excitement. He then ran out to greet Kiba as fast as he could.

"Huh? Who's that?" Kiba asked, hearing footsteps. He turned towards the sound only to find Shuzo really close to him. Not invading his personal space at the time, but still pretty close.

"Hello! Do you need something? Oh! You're a new Duelist, aren't you?!" Shuzo asked him, clearly still excited. In his excitement, he got too close to Kiba. Kiba, in retaliation, punched him in the face, giving him a black eye and making him fall on his back. Yuya and the others were watching as this happened.

"Never get that close to me again, or I'll do worse than just a simple black eye." Kiba threatened. Shuzo just groaned in pain, but acknowledged what he said.

"Dad! Are you alright?! I told you to stop doing this several times already!" Yuzu scolded her father with worry written on her face.

"Um… Did you really need to punch him for that?" Yuya asked, hoping he wouldn't get hurt as well.

"Not really, but he'll at least learn a lesson from this. If not, well…" Kiba said, letting the sentence hang like that. The unspoken message made Yuya sweat a little.

"I guess…?" Yuya asked more than just said.

"Who are you anyway?" Sora stepped up and asked.

"My name is Kiba. Fumeo Kiba. I'm new to this city, but I've been looking for strong Duelists recently." Kiba introduced himself. The 3 kids stepped up first.

"My name is Ayukawa Ayu! It's nice to meet you!" The red haired girl said in excitement.

"I'm Harada Futoshi! I hope your dueling will give me the shivers!" The chubby one said. Kiba raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"The shivers…? What is up with that?" Kiba muttered, softly enough so no one heard him.

"My name is Yamashiro Tatsuya!" The blue haired kid said.

"I'm Shiun'in Sora! I've recenly enrolled here at You Show! I can't wait to see what you've got!" The last kid licking a lollipop he got from his pocket said.

"Nice to meet you all…" Kiba said, almost brushing them off. His attention was more focused on Yuzu at the moment.

"I'm Sakaki Yuya!" Yuya said, keeping it simple.

"Yuya? You're Sakaki Yuya?" Kiba asked, fully focused on Yuya now.

"Eh? You've heard of me?" Yuya asked.

"Who wouldn't have heard of the founder of Pendulum and the guy who beat the champion on his first try?" Kiba asked rhetorically.

"Well…" Yuya let out.

"I've been looking for you since I first got here actually. I was hoping for the chance to duel you. To see just how strong you are with my own eyes. And personally, I'm severely hoping you're not like the clowns I've dueled just to get here." Kiba said, being rather blunt.

"Huh? You came here to duel me?" Yuya asked in surprise.

"This should be interesting." Sora said.

"Do you accept? I won't wait long for your answer." Kiba said. Yuya smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I won't back down from a challenge! I'll be sure to give you my best Entertainment Duel!" Yuya said. Kiba scoffed.

"Against me, focus more on winning than entertaining me, Yuya. You'll live longer that way." Kiba said, muttering the last part. Sora was the only one who heard that part, and his eyes widened in shock. Yuzu helped her father get back on his feet just as Yuya and Kiba were walking to the field. Shuzo separated from the group to activate the Action Field, whereas everyone else walked to the viewing area.

On the field, Yuya and Kiba just stood on opposite sides staring each other down. Yuya had a smile on his face, whereas Kiba had a smirk.

"I have no preferences for the Action Field. Choose whatever you like." Kiba said while pulling his hood back down. When Yuzu saw his face, she gasped.

"Are you Ok, Yuzu?" Ayu asked her. Yuzu didn't really hear it, now that she was completely focused on Kiba.

"No preferences, huh?" Yuya asked. He looked up to where Shuzo was and nodded. The principal then started looking through the list of action fields. When he found the one he was looking for, he immediately activated it.

"Action Field on! Field Spell, Athletic Circus, activate!" Shuzo said with some flair upon pressing the activation button. Then, the field started forming around Yuya and Kiba. Kiba lost the smirk on his face, and just looked uncomfortable being anywhere near the place. Yuya was looking around the scene he was in with a smile on his face.

"Ah! This is my best Action Field! I can't wait to show you… Huh?" Yuya started, but then saw Kiba's face.

"A circus? Ugh…" Kiba said in disgust, shivering slightly as if something went down his spine. "Great… You really are some kind of clown, aren't you? Well… Let's just get this over with." He finished reluctantly. Yuya was surprised that Kiba didn't even seem interested anymore.

"Ok…"Yuya said, getting a little nervous around him now. Yuzu had her hand clasped in front of her heart, as if she were praying. She was getting worried about Yuya. Sora also felt rather uneasy now, but mostly hid it by continually licking the lollipop in his hand.

"Duelists locked in battle!" Kiba started off.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!" Yuya went on.

"They storm through this field!" Kiba added.

"Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution in dueling!" The 3 kids said at once.

"Action-" Everyone said at the same time.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Kiba shouted while activating their duel disks.

 _Yuya: 4000 LP_

 _Kiba: 4000 LP_

"I'll be going first!" Kiba said, then looked at his hand. He grimaced when he saw what he had. "Not the best start, but at least I have my own field spell already. I'll have to rely on Action Cards this time." He muttered.

"Is he going to move?" Futoshi asked.

"Did he get a bad hand?" Ayu asked.

"He's probably thinking about his strategy." Tatsuya said.

"First, I activate the Field Spell: Amorphous Persona!" Kiba said. The field around him and Yuya started to change. Everything began to dull, and chip away. Cracks formed on every pillar and surface possible. High above the center of the field was a shining purple light. When it dimmed, a blade was floating there with an ominous aura. Suddenly, scaly claws started shooting out of the ground. As the creatures dug themselves out of the ground, they were revealed to be dragons with glowing red eyes that scared everyone except Kiba at the time.

"AH!" Ayu shouted, staying close to Yuzu.

"SHIVERS!" Futoshi screamed in fear while his entire body trembled.

"What in the world…?" Tatsuya said, backing away. Yuzu and Sora just stared at them, eyes widened as much as possible, and frozen in fear at the scene before them now. Soon after the dragons appeared, they started crawling towards the sword, but their scales began to melt as they kept moving, adding to the horror. Soon, their eyes stopped glowing and the dragons stopped moving entirely. Their bodies limp against the ground, ragged breathing halted if there was any to begin with, empty husks left behind.

"What… Kind of Field Spell… Is this?" Yuya asked, somewhat trembling seeing as he was in the middle of it all.

"You'll see in a second what it can do. But for now, let's keep going. I now activate 3 of the Continuous Spell: Amorphage Infection! With each one, all 'Amorphage' monsters I control will gain 100 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card I control. Amorphous Persona gives all 'Amorphage' monsters an additional 300 attack and defense as well. Meaning that all of my monsters will gain 1500 attack and defense from this alone, plus an extra 300 for each monster on my field." Kiba said with a smirk on his face.

"That much attack?!" Yuya said in shock.

"It's not that much of a gain. Those cards must have another effect…" Sora mused upon seeing Kiba's cards.

"I set a monster face-down, and end my turn with that. Now come at me, Sakaki Yuya. Show me the strength of your Pendulum!" Kiba said.

"If that's what you want! My turn! Draw! Using Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this, I'm able to summon multiple monsters from level 2 to 7! Sway, Pendulum of the soul! Draw an arch of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth, my monster! Performapal Cheermole, Performapal Drumming Kong, Performapal Partnaga, and finally, Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called out. As his monsters appeared on the field, Kiba cringed at the sight of his Performapals.

"Unbelievable… I'm fighting another clown, aren't I?" Kiba grumbled. "At least all of his monster are in defense position, except for that dragon of his. Strangely though, it reminds me of Dark Rebellion in a way. Why is that?"

"Performapal Partnaga's effect! I target 1 monster on my field, and it gains 300 attack for every 'Performapal' monster on my field! I choose Odd-eyes! Then, Performapal Cheermole's effect! If a monster has more than its original attack, it gains an extra 1000!" Yuya said. Odd-eyes glowed a brighten golden yellow upon powering up.

 _Odd-eyes: 4400 attack_

"Ok… So maybe not that much of a clown…" Kiba muttered.

"Battle! Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his face-down monster! Spiral Strike Burst! At this moment, Performapal Drumming Kong's effect! When a monster I control battles, it gains 600 attack!" Yuya said, riding on his Odd-eyes' back as it charged forward with a growing flame in its maw.

 _Odd-eyes: 5000 attack_

Odd-eyes launched it's attack, destroying Kiba's facedown monster with great ease. Kiba, however, didn't so much as flinch upon seeing his monster destroyed in such a way.

"…Heh. You know…" Kiba started.

"Eh?" Yuya let out.

"I expected more out of you than this. But if this is the limit of your strength… Then it'll be easier for me to beat you than I thought. Amorphage Infection's effect! When an 'Amorphage' monster I control is destroyed or tributed, I can add another 'Amorphage' card from my deck to my hand! And since I have 3, I can add 3 cards to my hand!" Kiba said.

"What?!" Yuya said.

"I add Amorphage Envy, Amorphage Lechery, and Amorphage Greed from my deck to my hand! Now end your turn. There's clearly nothing else you can do anymore." Kiba told him.

"…I end my turn. At this moment, Odd-eyes attack is reduced by 600.

 _Odd-eyes: 4400 attack_

"My turn! Draw! Alright… Yuya, I'll admit that was a good combo. Well executed, but weak. You focused so much on your dragon that all your other monsters are now nearly useless. If they were all in attack mode, I would have taken at least some damage. Instead, you disappointed me. So I will now give you a glimpse of my own true power! Watch and learn, as the Pendulum no longer belongs to you alone, Sakaki Yuya!" Kiba said.

"Wait, what do you mean Pendulum isn't-" Yuya tried to say, but Kiba interrupted him.

"Using Scale 3 Amorphage Greed and Scale 5 Amorphage Lechery, I set my own Pendulum Scale!" Kiba announced, his 2 monsters rising in pillars of light exactly like Yuya's monster had before. Kiba had a dark smile on his face, showing his fangs.

"EH?!" The 3 kids shouted.

"Pendulum?!" Sora said in his own shock.

"No way…!" Yuya said.

"Now I can summon multiple level 4 monsters all at once! Dragons from the deepest, darkest depths of hell! I have opened the gates for you now! Return from your prisons and crush all those who oppose us! Pendulum summon! Appear before us now, my loyal beasts! Returning from the extra deck, we have Amorphage Envy! And from my hand, 2 more Amorphage Envies! All in defense position!" Kiba called as his monsters came onto the field in an instant.

"How is this… How can you have Pendulum Cards?!" Yuya asked.

"I don't have to answer that. Amorphage Infection's effect! Since I now have control 9 'Amorphage' cards, all my monsters gain 900 attack and defense! Also, that boost is multiplied my 3, since I have 3 Infections on my field, plus an extra 300 thanks to Amorphous Persona!" Kiba said.

 _Amorphage Envy(3): 5050 defense_

"Get ready, Yuya, to see what the Pendulum is truly capable of!" Kiba said, still having that smile on his face.

 **(Finally. The rewrite has finally begun. Hopefully, this works out well and you all approve of the deck. Of course, there will be cards of my own creation that we'll start using next chapter, but until then, leave a review, suggestions, and any card ideas you may have for me. If you leave card ideas, please give me at least a basic idea of appearance and effects. I'll do the fine tuning if necessary. Pun not intended if you can see it.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Yugioh Arc V: Dark Side of the Pendulum

 **(I'm back. Work has been moving at a pretty slow pace for a while now, so I could get this done a bit faster than usual. Still wishing I had gotten it done faster, but oh well. Can't have everything I want, so I'll work with what I do have. Let's get back to the duel, shall we?)**

At the You Show Duel School, Yuya and Kiba were in the middle of a duel. However, Kiba unexpectedly utilized his own Pendulum Scale and immediately turned the tides back in his favor. Now Yuya can't help but feel nervous as to what may come next.

"Since there's nothing more I can do this turn, I'll end it here. But please, at least give me a fight this time." Kiba said, maintaining the dark smile on his face at the moment.

"M-my turn! Draw! Performapal Cheermole's effect! Once per turn, when a monster on the field has more attack than it's original value, it gains an additional 1000!" Yuya said. Odd-eyes powered up once again. Kiba didn't even flinch.

 _Odd-eyes: 5400 attack_

"Battle! Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Amorphage Envy!" Yuya commanded while jumping onto Odd-eyes back again. When Odd-eyes started running, he grabbed an Action Card and tried to use it right away. "Action Spell: Wonder Chance!" Before Yuya could go any further, Kiba stopped him.

"Naive and useless! Amorphage Lechery's Pendulum effect!" Kiba started.

"What?!" Yuya said in shock.

"As long as I control an 'Amorphage' monster, only 'Amorphage' Spell Cards can be activated!" Kiba explained.

"Are you serious?!" Sora said.

"It has an effect like that?!" Tatsuya asked.

"Which means your Action Cards are now nothing!" Kiba said as the card Yuya grabbed was placed back into his hand. Odd-eyes destroyed Amorphage Envy, but it did nothing to affect Kiba in the slightest.

"Damn…" Yuya said, getting frustrated.

"You thought you could get by my defenses that easily? Heh. All you did was help me once again. Amorphage Infection's effect! I now add 3 more 'Amorphage' cards from my deck to me hand! I add Amorphage Gluttony, Wrath, and Pride to my hand!" Kiba said.

"This is bad! Kiba's Pendulum Scale has sealed away all Action Cards!" Ayu said in worry.

"This is giving me shivers, and not in a good way!" Futoshi said while still trembling.

"It looks like Yuya is stuck in a corner! Every time he destroys a monster, Kiba gets any card he wants! Is he gonna be able to get out of this?!" Tatsuya asked. Yuzu couldn't say anything. She was still frozen in fear of Kiba's apparent capabilities. She was worried Yuya might not get out of this unscathed.

"…I set 1 card face-down and end my turn." Yuya said reluctantly.

"My turn! Draw! Now the Pendulum effects of my Amorphage monsters activate!" Kiba said.

"Huh?! Another effect?!" Yuya asked, barely comprehending the situation he was in.

"Due to the Pendulum effects of my monsters, I must tribute 1 monster in order to keep them on my field, or they will be destroyed. I tribute both of my Envies to keep my Pendulum Scale intact this turn!" Kiba explained as his monsters disappeared in a short moment.

"Yes! He doesn't have any more monsters on his field now!" Ayu said, looking at Yuya's slight hope.

"Which means he can now activate Actions Cards again!" Tatsuya said.

"Shivers!" Futoshi said.

"I wonder about that…" Sora said. Everyone, save for the 2 Duelists on the field, looked at him them.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked, finally regaining movement.

"His Amorphage monsters are Pendulum monsters, right? Won't they just come back in a second? And since his Infection's effects also activate when his monsters are tributed, doesn't that mean he gets 3 more cards again?" Sora explained to them. With the realization that Yuya didn't have any hope of winning now, everyone turned back to the match and watched in sadness and pity.

"Amorphous Persona's additional effect! Twice per turn, when a monster I control is tributed, I can draw 1 card! Since I tributed both my monsters, I draw 2 cards! Next, Amorphage Infection's effect once more! I add Amorphage Mutation Fusion, Repulsive Syncro, and Evolution from my deck to my hand!" Kiba said, ready to finish this duel. Everyone was shocked once again upon hearing Fusion and Syncro among the cards now in his hand.

"Fusion?! Syncro?!" Yuya asked in his shock. No one else said a single work.

"And Xyz as well. And you will see just what I can do right here and now! Brace yourself, Sakaki Yuya, because ready or not, here I COME! Pendulum summon! Revive, my loyal beasts! 3 Amorphage Envies, Amorphage Pride, and Amorphage Wrath!" Kiba said. As his monsters appeared on the field with a flash of light, and presented themselves with a loud roar, Kiba's smile was replaced with a smirk. This seemed even darker than his smile.

"A full field…" Yuya said in shock.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Amorphage Mutation Fusion! With this, I can use 2 or more 'Amorphage' monsters on my field as material for a Fusion summon! If both cards in my Pendulum zones are 'Amorphage' cards, I can activate this during the battle phase as well! I fuse together my Amorphage Pride and 1 of my Envies!" Kiba announced. His 2 monsters began to swirl in a multicolored vortex.

"Here it comes… Kiba's fusion…" Sora muttered.

"Hellish dragon that embodies the darkness of pride! Cursed dragon that embodies the darkness of envy! Become one, create a new darkness, and sow terror in the hearts of all who oppose you! Fusion summon! Come forth, level 6! Amorphage Fear!" Kiba shouted. A new monster came from the vortex. It seemed to be a mixture of a cobra and a dragon. It landed flat on the ground before it started using its 4 claws to move around. It slithered and crawled simultaneously all around Kiba's side of the field before it leaned up and showed its face. The head of a dragon, the fins of the cobra, 2 long fangs of a snake extended beyond its mouth, 4 bone thin arms on its long slender body as it leaned up on its tail. It let out a screech that was a mixture of a fierce roar and a threatening hiss, showing off the rest of its jagged, uneven, teeth.

 **Amorphage Fear: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 2550**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 1**

 **Pendulum Effect: As long as you control on 'Amorphage' monster, no player takes battle damage except from a direct attack. During your standby phase, tribute 1 monster or destroy this card.**

 **Monster Effect: As long as this card is on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters you control can inflict piercing damage. No one can summon monsters from the extra deck except 'Amorphage' monsters. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

"Next, I normal summon Amorphage Gluttony!" Kiba said, not giving Yuya and the audience a moment to recover from the terrifying sight before them. "I now activate the Quick-Play Spell: Amorphage Repulsive Syncro! With this cards effect, I target 1 'Amorphage' monster on my field, and it becomes a Tuner until the end of the turn! However, if not used for a Syncro summon on the turn this was activated, the targeted monster is banished during the end phase! I can activate this during the battle phase if both cards in my Pendulum zones are 'Amorphage' cards! If activated during the battle phase, I can perform a Syncro summon during said battle phase as well! I choose the Gluttony I just summoned as the target, and tune it to my level 4 Amorphage Wrath!" His Gluttony became 2 rings and his Wrath turned into 4 stars upon passing through the rings.

"Now it's Syncro…" Sora muttered.

"Hellish dragon which represents the endless pit of sorrow! Heed my call and descend once more! Destroy everything! Syncro summon! Come forth, level 6! Amorphage Sorrow!" Kiba continued. Another new monster appeared in the flash a light that ensued. This monster was a mixture of a dragon and a bat. It stood on its 2 hind legs at first, before flapping its wings and hovering above the ground. Its bat-like ears almost constantly twitching, its long tail swinging from side to side as it hovered, its sharp jagged teeth bared, and ready to kill. It let out a cry that sounded like a roar and a screech at the same time.

 **Amorphage Sorrow: Dragon/Syncro/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Level: 6**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 2450**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 7**

 **Pendulum Effect: As long as you control an 'Amorphage' monster, no player can draw additional cards except through the effect of another 'Amorphage' card. During your standby phase, tribute 1 monster or destroy this card.**

 **Monster Effect: As long as this card is on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters you control can attack twice per battle phase. No one can summon monsters from the extra deck except 'Amorphage' monsters. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

"And finally, I take my 2 remaining level 4 Amorphage Envies and overlay them!" Kiba shouted. His 2 Envies became streams of energy that were nearly black in color, and flew around him a couple of times before the portal appeared in front of him. Then, the 2 streams of energy flew into it, and a pillar of light came out from the center soon afterwards.

"And here comes Xyz… Yuya is finished." Sora said.

"Hellish dragon that embodies potent rage! Rise up once again, obey my command, and break the spirits of all those who oppose you! Xyz summon! Come forth, rank 4! Amorphage Rage!" Kiba chanted as his last monster took to the field. This last one was a mixture of a dragon and a bull. Armored scales covered most of its body unevenly, claws from its front legs gripped the ground tightly, hoofs from its back legs dug into the ground harshly, 2 twisted jagged horns on the sides of its head pointed almost straight up, teeth like the previous 2 barred, spikes jutting out from between the scales, and a furious look on its face. It howled loudly enough to shake the Action Field a bit.

 **Amorphage Rage: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Rank: 4**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 2650**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 3**

 **Pendulum Effect: As long as you control an 'Amorphage' monster, Spell cards you control cannot be destroyed by cards or effects. During your standby phase, tribute 1 monster or destroy this card.**

 **Monster Effect: As long as this card is on the field, all 'Amorphage' Pendulum monsters sent to the graveyard(including as overlay units) are placed into the Extra Deck face-up instead. Once per turn, use 1 overlay unit. Then, you can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of 'Amorphage' monsters you control. No one can summon monsters from the extra deck except 'Amorphage' monsters. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

"Pendulum, Fusion, Syncro, Xyz…" Yuya muttered, nervous and afraid of who he was up against and what cards he was using.

"Amorphage Infection's effect! Since I now control 9 'Amorphage' cards, all my monsters gain 900 attack multiplied by 3, plus 300 thanks to Amorphous Persona's effect!" Kiba said. Yuya could only stand and watch as Kiba's monsters gained more power.

 _Amorphage Fear: 5550 attack_

 _Amorphage Sorrow: 5450 attack_

 _Amorphage Rage: 5650 attack_

"And now, I can finish this. This wasn't as satisfying as I had hoped. This was another rather boring match. I should've known you were just another weak little clown, but I thought the founder of Pendulum would offer more than just a sad display. Oh well." Kiba said in a bland tone of voice, truly disappointed in what he had seen.

"What?! Weak little clown?!" Ayu said in outrage.

"How dare you say that about Yuya!" Tatsuya said.

"That's going too far!" Futoshi added.

"You can yell at him all you want, but it's not going to change the fact Yuya could do almost nothing. If he had grabbed Wonder Chance the first time he attacked, he might have been able to finish the duel before it ended up this way. But now, Yuya can't rely on Action Cards at all, and I don't think his face-down card is going to do any good either. After all, we still don't know what Amorphage Greed's Pendulum effect is." Sora explained.

"Trap activate! Performapal Show Down!" Yuya said, but was introduced to another error from his duel disk.

"Useless! Amorphage Greed's Pendulum effect! No trap cards can be activated while I control an 'Amorphage' monster!" Kiba said.

"What?… So that means…" Yuya couldn't finish.

"You are well and truly out of options. Amorphage Rage's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of 'Amorphage' monsters I control! Since I control 3, I'll destroy your 2 Pendulum Cards and your Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Kiba commanded. Rage then rose up on its hind legs, and slammed its claws onto the ground. Cracks formed from there all the way towards the targeted cards, stopping just below them. Afterwards, large spikes made from the earth itself shot out and impaled the 3 targeted cards. Yuya, still riding Odd-eyes at the time, was luckily just thrown off his monster. The 3 cards all let out cries of pain before they were destroyed.

"Odd-eyes!" Yuya shouted in concern. The audience gasped when they saw this.

"Battle! Go Amorphage Rage! Attack Performapal Drumming Kong! Amorphage Fear's effect! While it's on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters I control deal piercing damage!" Kiba said. Rage shot straight at Drumming Kong. It waved it arms and cried out, supposedly begging for mercy, but Rage wasn't listening and never slowed down for even a moment. Its horns impaled Drumming Kong and the force of the impact sent Yuya flying into a pillar with a shout.

 _Yuya: 0 LP_

 _Kiba: Win_

Soon after Kiba's victory was confirmed, the Action Field and all the monsters disappeared. Yuya was on the ground, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes, and slight shivering could be seen. Yuya was trying not to cry at the moment. Trying to avoid looking weak after such a loss, but he failed. Tears fell from his eyes, and that got everyone to rush out there to check on him. Yuzu was the first to reach him, and held him close to her. Yuya cried on her shoulder, and clung to her while doing so. Kiba, however, wasn't done just yet. He started walking across the area towards Yuya.

"You're supposed to be the son of Sakaki Yuusho? Pathetic. You're just another joke, exactly like that coward of a champion your dad used to be. I way overestimated you and what your dad taught you. You are no champion, and you will never be one." Kiba said in a low voice. His words hurt Yuya far worse than any monster attack could have. Everyone gasped when they heard Kiba talk to him that way. The 3 kids glared at him, but he didn't even glance at them. Yuzu was about ready to cry herself from seeing Yuya in such a way. Shuzo wanted to throw Kiba out, but after getting a black eye from him, he wouldn't press his luck anytime soon. Kiba just stared at Yuya with an uncaring look for a bit, then he turned away and started walking towards the exit.

At the same time at LDS, moments after Kiba's duel with Yuya ended, the workers there had detected the powerful summoning methods, and even managed to get footage of the duel itself. Just before Akaba Reiji was about to leave, one of the employees called for him.

"Mr. President!" He called.

"Hmm?" Reiji let out.

"We've just detected a duel that seems to have come to an end. However, during the duel, Pendulum summoning was used by someone other than Sakaki Yuya!" He informed Reiji.

"Oh? Interesting… Who was it?" Reiji asked.

"In a moment, I'll have footage of the duel on screen! However, I'm not sure your going to like it." He added, albeit reluctantly. Reiji raised his brow at this, but decided to wait and see before he made any judgment. Once the duel was on the screen, Reiji almost immediately recognized Kiba.

"Freeze that image." Reiji calmly ordered. The picture froze seconds after it began. Kiba was reaching for his 2 Pendulum Cards. Reiji studied him for a moment to make certain he was correct. "Enhance the image. Focus on the boy across from Sakaki Yuya." Reiji added.

"Yes, President!" The employees said. Once Reiji got a closer look at Kiba, he knew then he didn't make a mistake.

"Fumeo Kiba… I remember seeing you duel once 2 years ago." Reiji began to reminisce. "It seemed as though you would be a valuable asset in my plans. Even now, that remains true. More so now that I know you possess Pendulum Cards. You've grown stronger, judging by your current duel record." He finished, thinking about how Kiba was before compared to how he was now.

"Sir? Pendulum wasn't the only summoning method used in that duel!" The employee added.

"Oh? What other methods were used then?" Reiji asked, genuinely curious.

"Fusion, Syncro, and Xyz summoning methods all confirmed in a single duel! Replaying footage!" The employee continued. Reiji looked back on the screen, and watched the duel unfold as it did just a moment earlier. Upon seeing Amorphage Fear, Sorrow, and Rage, Reiji was somewhat surprised, but still hid it behind an impassive look.

"So Kiba has learned all of the summoning methods? He's come a long way in a short amount of time. Analyze the cards he used, and save all data retrieved until I return." Reiji ordered.

"Yes, President!" His employees said again.

"If I hurry, I might be able to duel Kiba instead of Yuya." Reiji muttered while he was leaving.

Meanwhile, Yuya hadn't moved from his spot after his defeat. Normally, Yuya wouldn't have reacted like this. However, learning that Pendulum was no longer his was a hard blow to him. To add to that, Kiba used it against him, and did so in a way that was beyond Yuya's capabilities. To make this defeat even worse, Kiba used Fusion, Syncro, and Xyz in a single turn with Pendulum fueling said summoning methods, and Yuya couldn't do anything but watch as his defeat was handed to him. To add insult to injury, he destroyed Odd-eyes as if it was nothing, and insulted him and his father. Kiba's words cut into Yuya very deeply. As much as he wanted to prove Kiba wrong, he knew there was nothing he could do as he was now.

Yuzu was still holding him close, letting him cry on her shoulder. She was disgusted with how Kiba spoke to Yuya and wanted to smack him across the face a few times for it, but she couldn't leave Yuya as he was. Besides, she had a feeling that if she tried anything against Kiba, she'd end up the same as her father.

Shuzo started using his duel disk to look up information on Kiba and the deck he used at the moment. If Kiba was able to defeat Yuya that easily, he must have shown up in some news story sooner or later. When he found something on Kiba, his eyes widened in shock, and he let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Tatsuya asked, hearing Shuzo gasp. The others turned to face him, except for Yuya at the moment.

"…No wonder Yuya was beaten like that…" Shuzo let slip out. Everyone's eyes widened at that. Yuya finally moved, wiped some tears off his face, and looked directly Shuzo.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked. Shuzo just turned his duel disk around so everyone else could see. Upon seeing what was on the screen, everyone was even more shocked.

"Kiba was…" Yuzu couldn't finish. Shuzo just nodded at the unspoken question, and started to read the news story he found.

"Almost 2 years ago, Kiba seemed like he was just another average Duelist. However, his opponent, thinking he had won the duel, was proven he couldn't have been anymore wrong. The next moment, Kiba's opponent was brutally defeated, and hospitalized shortly after the duel. Since then, Kiba hadn't been seen again. But the memories of the monsters he used and the cruelty he exhibited earned him the nickname, 'Hell's Dragon Duelist'." Shuzo told them, looking at the news report from back then.

"Hell's Dragon Duelist?!" Yuzu shouted in surprise. Yuya's eyes widened after that.

"I've heard about him…" Yuya finally said. "… From my dad before he…" Yuya said, still very upset, but slowly getting better.

"What did you hear?" Shuzo asked him.

"Dad told me that this Duelist was at every single match he was in. But… Despite the size of the crowd, Dad always saw him in there. He never once smiled while watching my dad duel… I never realized that Kiba was…" Yuya told them.

"Wait, Kiba saw all of your dad's duels, but never smiled?" Shuzo asked in shock. Yuya managed to straighten himself out and nodded. Yuzu, seeing that Yuya was doing better, let go of him, but still stayed close.

"That's what I was told." Yuya confirmed. Shuzo was about to speak, but was interrupted.

"You gotta be kidding me?" They heard Kiba say. "Why should I give a damn about it? And if that's really the case, I say 'good riddance' to that little pest."

"Disgraceful! How can you say such a thing about a fellow Duelist?!" They heard a second voice.

"That's Gongenzaka!" Yuya said after hearing that. Everyone rushed outside to see what was going on. When they reached the doors, they saw Kiba leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, eyes closed, and a slight frown on his face while Gongenzaka was about to start shouting at him again. Close to them, the same 3 LDS students from last night were watching, but keeping a fair distance between themselves and Kiba with slight fear in their eyes.

"What's all the fuss about?" Shuzo asked upon seeing this.

"Oh, Principal! I, the man, Gongenzaka, was in the midst run for my leg training, I noticed right next to the You Show Duel School 4 suspicious male figures speaking with each other. When I questioned them, 3 of them said Yuya ambushed someone last night. Unforgivable! And the last one here dared to say that the man who was ambushed deserved such a fate!" Gongenzaka explained.

"Ambushed?!" Shuzo shouted in shock

"I did?!" Yuya said, having trouble believing that.

"That's right, and we won't let you say you forgot!" The red haired LDS student started.

"We were there and saw you with our very own eyes!" The tan haired LDS student continued.

"There were 5, no 6 witnesses present!" The green haired LDS student finished.

"6?" Gongenzaka asked, his attention no longer on Kiba at the moment.

"Sawatari-san, us, and… Those 2!" The green haired student said, pointing at Kiba and Yuzu. Everyone looked at them, hoping it wasn't true.

"Isn't that right, Hiiragi Yuzu-chan?!" All 3 students said with smug looks on their faces.

"So what?" Kiba suddenly said. Everyone was looking purely at him again. "Sawatari got what was coming to him. In my opinion, you should be there alongside him. So unless you want me to remedy that, I suggest you get lost." Kiba threatened. The 3 student immediately started backing away when Kiba reached for his duel disk.

"They should be where? What happened to Sawatari?" Shuzo asked.

"They said he's currently in the hospital." Kiba said, keeping it short and blunt.

"The hospital?!" Yuya asked in shock.

"No way!" Yuzu shouted.

"They also said his very life could be at risk. As far as I'm concerned, I'd say that was a blessing." Kiba finished with a wave of his hand, and a blank look on his face. That showed everyone he truly didn't care.

"If something happens to Sawatari-san, how are you going to take responsibility?!" The red haired student said to Yuya, trying not to even look in Kiba's direction.

"Take responsibility… But-I?" Yuya stammered.

"That's it. I'm at my limit." Kiba said, activating his duel disk.

"Eh?! Why is he-is he going to duel them?!" Yuzu asked. Gongenzaka got in front of Kiba.

"Stop! I, the man, Gongenzaka, will not allow you to-" Gongenzaka started, but Kiba shoved him out of the way. Gongenzaka landed roughly on his side.

"Gongenzaka!" Yuya shouted in clear concern for his friend.

"I can't listen to another word from you idiots! I'll make this quick and painful!" Kiba said, taking 2 cards into his hand.

"There's no need for this to turn to violence." I calm voice said. A limousine had driven up to the school, and the door opened. Akaba Himeka stepped out from said limousine and walked up to the group with confidence. Kiba stopped before he could place his 2 cards down.

"Damn… You lucked out this time. I can't hurt you while a superior like her is watching." Kiba muttered in anger. He deactivated his duel disk and shuffled the cards back into his deck. "Now are you going to get lost, or do I have to throw you all out?" The 3 students didn't need any more incentive than that, and ran for their lives.

"Shall we take this matter inside? I'd rather not draw any unwanted attention. You understand." Himeka said to Shuzo. He agreed, and everyone, Kiba included, walked back into the school. Once everyone found a seat, and introductions were handled, they went back to the matter at hand.

"Everything they said is the truth. The fact that one of our LDS students, Sawatari Shingo, was attacked, as well as his statement that the culprit is Sakaki Yuya, who is currently enrolled as a student of this Duel School." Himeka told Shuzo, looking him directly in the eye.

"Well Yuya? Did you really-" Shuzo asked, but was interrupted.

"I didn't! I would never do something like that!" Yuya said.

"Well no wonder you're so weak." Kiba threw out there.

"What?! What did you just say?!" Gongenzaka said, outraged.

"I'm just saying that if he isn't even remotely willing to do this, he's even weaker than I thought when I beat him." Kiba said, a smirk forming at the last 3 words. Gongenzaka growled and gnashed his teeth in anger, Yuya started to look downcast again, and Yuzu shot him a glare before moving to comfort Yuya again.

"I, the man, Gongenzaka, believes in his friend Yuya!" Gongenzaka declared without hesitation. "It's all the same for you isn't it?" He then directed at the kids.

"Of course!" Futoshi said, speaking for all of them. Kiba decided to walk back to the dueling area, knowing he was only going to make things worse.

"Crap… I was so close to ending those fools. Then she had to show up. Ugh! At this rate, I'm never going to duel someone from LDS, or anyone who might be able to put up a real fight! This is so frustrating!" Kiba thought aloud. When he finally walked to the observation area, he saw 3 more LDS student waiting there. Kiba assumed that they came either with Himeka or after she arrived, since he didn't see them right away. Those 3 students were Hokuto of the Xyz course, Yaiba of the Syncro course, and Masumi of the Fusion course.

"Hey! Who's the new guy?" Yaiba asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, airbag?" Kiba said with venom lacing his voice.

"What?!" Yaiba let out, getting riled up rather easily.

"Not off to a good start or a good standing with LDS are you?" Hokuto asked in a cocky tone.

"Not like I've seen anyone worth respecting just yet, so keep your mouth shut before I decide to rip your throat out." Kiba threatened. Hokuto was about to say something, but quickly kept it back. He had a feeling Kiba wasn't bluffing in the slightest.

"Sorry about them. They're idiots." Masumi said, trying to get off on the right foot.

"Often true about arrogant punching bags. Confidence is 1 thing, but cockiness is unbearable." Kiba said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Anytime. So what's your name?" Kiba asked her.

"I'm Kotsu Masumi. I'm currently the best student from the LDS Fusion summoning course." She introduced herself. Kiba was about to brush her off, but when he heard her say 'currently', he decided against it.

"My name is Fumeo Kiba. A pleasure to meet you." He said formally, and shook her hand with a firm yet still gentle grip.

"Same to you." She told him.

"You're not like the others I've seen. You're confident in your skill, but not outright arrogant or cocky. You take pride in what you've learned. I can respect that." Kiba told her. Masumi felt her face heat up, and a slight blush showed on her face after he told her that. Yaiba and Hokuto couldn't believe what they were seeing, because this was a first for them.

"Th-thank you. This is Yaiba from the LDS Syncro summoning course, and Hokuto from the LDS Xyz summoning course." Masumi said, pointing and introducing the other 2 to Kiba.

"And I should care about these 2 why? I can tell all they're going to do is annoy me." Kiba told her.

"HEY!" They shouted at him.

"You don't even know just how strong we are!" Hokuto tried to defend himself, but Kiba didn't even glance in his direction.

"You think you're all that just cause Sawatari's goons are running scared? Big deal! They're always like that when we show up!" Yaiba boasted. This annoyed Kiba somewhat.

"So? It's not like any of you know how strong I am either, so that's up for debate. And besides, why would I give even a moment of my time to arrogant people who only serve as cannon fodder and annoyances to me? If you shitty Duelists think you can prove me wrong, then I'd like to see you try it." Kiba said with confidence, intentionally angering them.

"Why you-" Hokuto started.

"You won't be so smug once we beat you in an all-out duel!" Yaiba said. Kiba smirked again.

"Heh. Fine by me. At least this way I can finally see what LDS is truly capable of." Kiba told them, ready to activate his duel disk. Before any of them could get started though, Himeka, Shuzo, and all the others walked in. Kiba saw her, and immediately lowered his duel disk again while gritting his teeth in frustration.

"3 vs 3. The first who gets 2 wins is the victor. Is that good with you? So then, who will go first?" Himeka asked.

"Me!" Sora shouted in excitement.

"No, I will!" Yuya stepped up.

"Of course. After all, those other 2 don't seem reliable. If you'd want to finish this up as soon as possible, then no other choice ma-" Himeka said, but Sora interrupted.

"Hold it! What're you talking about old lady?! You don't even now how strong I am!" Sora said, throwing a slight fit like the kid he still was.

"That's enough out of you." Yuzu said, patting him on the head and calming him down a bit.

"But it's in your best interest if you don't think you'll win that easily. They're all Junior Youth Class Duelists like yourself, Yuya. But they are the aces of each LDS's courses! And the one who will be your opponent among them is…" Himeka added.

"LDS Xyz course member, Shijima Hokuto!" He introduced himself to Yuya and the others. The kids started looking up Hokuto, and were surprised at what they saw.

"His record this year is… 58 matches with 53 wins?! His winning percentage is over 90%" Tatsuya said in shock.

"He's got over top scores in the Junior Class Rank Testings!" Futoshi added.

"Forget test scores! I hear he's said to be favored to win the championship!" Ayu added as well. All of these statements got Kiba somewhat interested in Hokuto now.

"Whether he's an ace or a potential champion is nothing to be afraid of! Show him your abilities, Yuya! They're burning and hot-blooded!" Shuzo said, trying to help Yuya a little. However, if he paid closer attention, he would have seen Yuya look downcast again after hearing 'champion' in that sentence. It made him think about what Kiba said to him earlier when their duel was over. He quickly pushed those thoughts into the back of his mind and regained a determined look on his face.

"Ok, what's happening here? Why is everyone dueling now?" Kiba asked, getting irritated.

"A proposal was made. If You Show wins, we'll forget the case concerning Sawatari. However, if we win, You Show Duel School will become a part of LDS, along with Pendulum summoning." Himeka explained, keeping it brief.

"Interesting. A high stakes game this time around, huh? I'm guessing a best out of 3 considering you brought 3 students with you?" Kiba asked. Himeka nodded. Kiba decided to stand close to the LDS group while watching the duels unfold.

As Yuya and Hokuto dueled, it became clear that Yuya may not have been ready for this. Hokuto had a strong start, and prevented Yuya from getting any Action Cards at first. Additionally, every time Yuya was countered, he hesitated to make his next move. He couldn't stop thinking about his earlier loss to Kiba, and everything Kiba said to him. Despite trying to stay strong, he was obviously still in a fragile state at the time. Despite this though, Yuya managed to pull through at the very end. Kiba immediately lost any and all interest in Hokuto then.

The next duel was between Masumi and Yuzu. Yuzu had a strong start this time around, but Masumi quickly turned it around when she started to Fusion summon. Yuzu's clouded mind allowed her to miss the Action Card she needed to stay in the duel. Fooled by a mirror image, she went in the opposite direction and ended up further away from the Action Card, ensuring her defeat. Kiba gained interest in Masumi and some more respect for her as well with the conclusion of that duel. Yuzu collapsed into Yuya's arms after he went out there to check on her. She was ready to cry into his chest, but some teasing from both Masumi and Kiba made her shove Yuya away in embarrassment instead, making the situation a bit worse for herself. Kiba and Masumi nodded to each other with smiles after seeing that.

Finally, Gongenzaka dueled against Yaiba. For some reason, Sora didn't feel like dueling the Syncro Duelist at all, and let Gongenzaka have his chance. Yaiba had a very powerful start, but Gongenzaka managed to hold out for quite a while. In the end, Gongenzaka was forced to end the duel in a draw to prevent any further losses. Kiba was honestly surprised when Gongenzaka didn't move for a single Action Card, but quickly understood when he saw the effects of the monsters he used against Yaiba. Overall, the match between the 2 schools was a draw.

"Well, at least I know who's strong and who's weak now. Looks like the only one here worth my time is Masumi. I'd like to duel you myself when this little fiasco is over." Kiba said to her. Masumi earned another slight blush on her face, but nodded in agreement.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She told him. Kiba chuckled a little thinking a bit about how Masumi made Hokuto sulk by taunting him about his loss. He found himself liking Masumi already.

"Chairwoman Akaba, you said you would take this Duel School if you won the best of 3. But since the result was a draw, I kindly ask you to leave now." Shuzo said as politely as he could. Himeka wasn't in the best mood right now though.

"What do you think you're saying? This was a duel to settle everything. There can be no draws!" Himeka said in irritation.

"Uh, yes but, the duel actually did end in a draw though." Shuzo said, trying to calmly end it. Himeka would have none of it.

"A tie-breaker! We will duel with our 2 Duelists that have 1 victory. That's fine with you, isn't it?" Himeka asked. It sounded closer to a statement than an actual question. She wasn't leaving any room for arguments.

"You can't just-" Shuzo started, but stopped himself when he saw Yuya. He had his goggles over his eyes, and a serious expression on his face. He seemed like another person entirely. It began to worry Yuzu.

"Yuya…" She managed to let out. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know what to say.

"It seems that you're up for it. Well then, we shall-" Himeka continued as Masumi nodded, both of them ready to see this through. She was interrupted though, and a newcomer walked in unexpectedly.

"Wait!" The newcomer said. Everyone turned to see who it was. "I'll put an end to this." He added. Kiba was shocked to see him here.

"Akaba Reiji…? What the…?" Kiba let out with his eyes as wide as possible. He couldn't believe Akaba Reiji of all people was here.

"Ah… I was hoping to see you here, Fumeo Kiba." Reiji addressed him directly when he heard him.

"Me? Why?" Kiba asked.

"Can you blame me for being interested in the strength of the infamous 'Hell's Dragon Duelist' planning on entering the upcoming tournament?" Reiji answered in a completely even tone of voice. This caught all the LDS students by surprise.

"What?! This guy is 'Hell's Dragon Duelist'?!" Yaiba shouted.

"No way!" Hokuto added.

"Is he really… How strong is he then…?" Masumi said rather quietly, but she was just as shocked as the other 2. Gongenzaka was caught off guard as well, but didn't say anything as he was still taking a moment to recover from his duel.

"I learned you are in possession of Pendulum Cards, Kiba. Is this true?" Reiji asked. Although he already knew the answer, he wanted to see how Kiba would react.

"Yeah. Is that the reason you're interested in me?" Kiba asked.

"Partially. There is also the incident from 2 years ago that I'm curious about. Every move you made in that duel was countered, and your life points whittled down to almost nothing. Then, you somehow managed to emerge victorious after drawing what seemed to be your last card, and hospitalized your opponent. Afterwards, you disappeared from the city. I've been wanting to see your strength firsthand ever since." Reiji explained. Kiba frowned after hearing that.

"Figures you knew about that. I'll gladly duel you, but that will have to wait. Since we're in the middle of a best of 3 right now, we'll duel once it's over." Kiba said.

"Then I'll make a deal with you. Duel me here and now, and I will personally overlook the incident with Sawatari, regardless of the result. If you win the duel, I will answer any 1 question you may have for me, no matter how private or personal it may be. If you lose however, you will come to LDS with us and have your Pendulum Cards analyzed, so we can work towards creating our own." Reiji proposed. Kiba took a moment to think about this offer. He really wouldn't mind seeing other Pendulum users show up in the world of dueling. It would give him a new challenge to face. Additionally, if he won, Kiba could get the answer to a question he's had since he came to Miami City.

"I accept! I've been waiting to duel someone from LDS for a while now! The opportunity to duel the president of LDS himself? Like I'm going to let this chance go!" Kiba said, excited about how this duel may turn out. With that, they both walked out onto the field. They stood across from each other at the moment, staring and analyzing each other. Reiji was thinking about the possible monsters he would have to face against if Kiba was allowed to build up. Kiba was curious as to the way Reiji carried himself. He seemed calm, level-headed, and in complete control of the situation. Kiba had to respect that and admire it somewhat.

"We're really going to see the dreaded 'Hell's Dragon Duelist' duel right here and now?" Hokuto asked, still unable to believe it was truly Kiba.

"Sure looks that way. If I could take back what I said earlier…" Yaiba muttered. Masumi stayed silent, and watched with her full attention.

"That boy is in over his head. He has no idea just how strong my Reiji is." Himeka said with confidence in her son, Reiji.

"What field should we pick?" Kiba asked.

"You're free to pick." Reiji said.

"Hmm… Well, I don't really have a preference either, so I guess we'll go random." Kiba said loudly enough for Shuzo to hear him.

"Action Field on! Field Spell, Dimensional Alter, activate!" Shuzo shouted. The Action Field around them formed. It was mostly dark everywhere, with pillars scattered across the entire area. In the center of the field was a large stone pedestal that served at the alter. Torches could be seen on every pillar, illuminating the field, but also adding a level of suspense, and horror. There was no ceiling, the fires on the torches varied in color, and the sky above seemed as though it was made of glass. The partially transparent lines could be seen, and the stars seemed to be moving around on their own.

"These powerful Duelists have gathered together in this arena of battle!" Yuzu started.

"They'll kick up dirt alongside their monsters and soar through the air!" Tatsuya continued.

"And they'll ride the field!" Futoshi added.

"Take a look at the latest advancement of dueling!" Ayu said.

"Action-" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Duel!" Reiji and Kiba said rather calmly.

 **(Ok. Sorry this took so long. Surprisingly, work picked back up and wore me out pretty badly. Seems like the rewrite is starting off better than its predecessor if the reviews are anything to go by. As an unspoken effect for the extra deck Amorphage monsters, you can only control 1 of each.** **Anyway, next chapter with have Reiji and Kiba duel it out. Yes, I realize that I may have made the Amorphage cards seem OP with this, but they still need a couple turns to build up regardless. This just allows a slightly faster paced Amorphage deck. As for you,** **allcreation103,** **some of the cards you sent me will be used for sure here. Thank you very much for what you sent me. As for Yuya's reaction to his loss this chapter, think about it like this. Kiba didn't just beat him, he showed him up and crushed him in more ways than one. Put yourseelf in his shoes. Would you have reacted any better? As for the OCxMasumi, i guess i had the possibility stuck on my brain at the time. You want to go back to Serena or see a different pairing?)**


	3. Chapter 3

Yugioh Arc V: Dark Side of the Pendulum

 **(Hey guys. Looks like the rewrite is more popular. Glad to see this wasn't a waste. The Inverse Pendulum card will return, just give it some time. As for the pairings, more people are wanting to see MasumixKiba right now. If that's what you want, then I'll do it. If you want to see SerenaxOC, then try dvdryms' Yugioh! Arc V: The Fifth Factor. He is a really good writer if you haven't already seen his work. As for why Kiba is just plain brutal, it's just how he roles. Either he gets a good challenging duel, or he removes disappointments. Plus, he's the kind of guy who can back up what he says, and won't hesitate. That's the main reason people are scared of him, they pick up on that. There's a backstory for that as well, but that will come later. For now, let's get to the duel.)**

"Duel!" Reiji and Kiba said rather calmly.

 _Reiji: 4000 LP_

 _Kiba: 4000 LP_

"I'll be taking the first turn! First, I activate the Spell Card: Terraforming! This allows me to a 1 Field Spell from my deck into my hand! I add the Field Spell: Amorphous Persona to my hand! Then, I'll activate the Continuous Spell: Amorphage Infection! Due to this card's effect, all 'Amorphage' moonsters I control gain 100 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card on the field! Next, I'll activate Amorphous Persona!" Kiba started out. The field around the 2 of them turned even more desolate then it already was. The blade appeared in the center of the field, the dragon monsters crawled out of the ground and perished, and so on. Yet somehow, Reiji didn't even flinch. He was intrigued and slightly disturbed at the sight, but kept it hidden as he always managed. The LDS students, on the other hand, were very shocked at the sight.

"What the hell?!" Hokuto asked.

"What kind of Field Spell is this?! Some kinda burial ground?!" Yaiba asked. Masumi kept quiet and watched, but felt the same exact shock the others did.

"I will never get used to seeing something like this…" Yuya said.

"Due to this card's effect, all 'Amorphage' monster I control gain 300 attack and defense! Next I'll normal summon Amorphage Pride from my hand and set 2 cards face-down on the field! With that, I end my turn!" Kiba finished as his monster and 2 face-downs appeared on the field. Once again, the LDS students were shocked.

"That's what Amorphage monsters look like?!" Hokuto shouted.

"What is wrong with this guy?! How can he keep a straight face while using something like that?!" Yaiba said.

 _Amorphage Pride: 2450 attack_

"Hmm…" Reiji let out.

"Huh?" Kiba let out as well.

"That was a good opening move. A strong defense and a good offense should the need arise." Reiji said to Kiba.

"Thanks, but now I want to see what you can do. And please, don't hold back for my sake." Kiba asked.

"Very well. I hope you are prepared, Kiba. My turn! Draw!" Reiji said. "I'll activate 3 Spell Cards from my hand. I'll start with this first. The Continuous Spell: Covenant with the Infernal Gate, activates! During my Standby Phase, this card inflicts 1000 points of damage to me. Also, once per turn, I can select 1 level 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I'll add D/D Cerberus to my hand." Reiji explained.

"Pretty high cost for a rather low return. You've gotten me curious now, Reiji. You've got something planned." Kiba said.

"Very astute of you. But this is only the beginning. My second Spell Card is the same. Covenant with the Infernal Gate. Just like before, I add 1 level 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my deck to my hand. I will add D/D Lilith into my hand. And the third Spell Card I activate is the Continuous Spell: Covenant with the Swamp King. This card also inflicts 1000 points of damage to myself during each of my Standby Phases. With Covenant with the Swamp King, once per turn, I can fusion summon 1 Fiend-type fusion monster without using a fusion spell." Reiji added.

"A fusion summon without a fusion spell? Now this is getting interesting." Kiba said, gaining a smirk on his face.

"The ones I shall fuse are D/D Cerberus and D/D Lilith. Hellhound flashing your vicious fangs! Enchantress seducing beings in the dead of night! Amidst the light swirling in the Netherworld, join together this instant as 1 being and give birth to a new king! Fusion summon! Be born! Level 6! D/D/D Temujin the Raging Inferno King!" Reiji chanted. As his monster appeared on the field with a flaming aura around it, Kiba couldn't help but be impressed at the sight.

"Well now, this is something. Heh. To be able to fusion summon in such a way, and with such great risk as well. Only someone like you could pull this off successfully." Kiba said.

"I appreciate what you're saying, but don't think I'm finished yet. I have yet to normal summon this turn." Reiji said, a smirk now on his face. This made Kiba gain a full smile, showing his fangs once again.

"Good. I want you at only your best, Reiji. Anything less would be nothing more than a disappointment." Kiba told him.

"I now summon the Tuner monster, D/D Night Howling!" Reiji continued, bringing out said monster onto the field.

"Tuner monster?!" The You Show students shouted in surprise.

"So then, Kiba isn't the only one who can-" Yuya said, but didn't finish. However, Himeka caught what he was saying, and lost the smile on her face.

"When this card is summoned successfully, I can select 1 level 4 or lower 'D/D' monster from my graveyard, and special summon it with 0 attack. I choose to revive D/D Lilith!" Reiji announced. Lilith rose again next to Kiba, but he didn't flinch.

"Here it comes… Bring it." Kiba muttered.

"I'm tuning the level 4 D/D Lilith with the level 3 D/D Night Howling! Howl that cuts through the darkness… Become the first cry of the new king that obtained the speed of the gale itself! Syncro Summon! Be born! Level 7! D/D/D Alexander the King of Gales!" Reiji chanted again, and his new monster rose onto the field. Kiba felt his heart beginning to race with excitement.

"Have I finally found… Another worthy opponent at last?" Kiba asked himself after seeing what Reiji was pulling off.

"But I'm not done yet! I activate the effect of my D/D/D Temujin the Raging Inferno King! When a 'D/D/D' monster other than this card is Special summoned, I can Special summon 1 'D/D' monster from my graveyard! Be reborn once again, D/D Lilith! And then…! I activate the effect of my Alexander the King of Gales! When a 'D/D' monster is Special summoned, I can Special summon 1 'D/D' monster from my graveyard! Be reborn, D/D Cerberus!" Reiji went on. Kiba's heart started pounding even harder, seeing Reiji wasn't stopping just yet.

"2 level 4 monsters… Here it comes… Please… Give me everything you got… I will take it…" Kiba muttered, starting to shake in excitement.

"I overlay the level 4 D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus! I build the Overlay Network with these 2 monsters! In order to reign over the entire world… Descend now and takes what is yours! Xyz summon! Be born! Rank 4! D/D/D Caesar the King of Surging Waves!" Reiji chanted once more. Then, Kiba started laughing all of a sudden. Everyone looked at him in confusion, but Himeka looked at him with disdain.

"Incredible… All 3 summoning methods in 1 turn without the use of Pendulum summoning… Yes… For the first time in years, I'm finally dueling someone who can push me to my limits!" Kiba said when he finished laughing.

"I'm glad to see a didn't disappoint you, Kiba." Reiji said with that smirk still on his face. "Battle! D/D/D Alexander, attack Amorphage Pride!" Reiji commanded. Kiba immediately moved for an Action Card, but Alexander was too fast. Kiba didn't flinch, since the damage was minimal.

 _Kiba: 3950 LP_

"Now, D/D/D Caesar-" Reiji was about to declare another attack, but Kiba had other plans.

"Trap activate: Pendulum Reborn! With this card's effect, I can revive 1 Pendulum monster from my graveyard or face-up in my extra deck! Revive from the extra deck, Amorphage Pride!" Kiba shouted as his monster came back onto the field and powered up again.

 _Amorphage Pride: 2450 attack_

"And then, Amorphage Infection's effect now activates!" Kiba added.

"What?! Another effect from his spell card?!" Hokuto asked.

"What does he have planned?!" Yaiba asked.

"Not sure, but it has to do with either his monster's destruction or its revival, since it didn't activate until now…" Masumi said, managing to remain somewhat calm despite all the shock.

"Since you destroyed an 'Amorphage' monster I controlled, I can now add any 'Amorphage' card I want from my deck into my hand! I add another Amorphage Infection to my hand!" Kiba explained. Reiji didn't try to attack again, knowing the result that would occur. So far, he wasn't disappointed by Kiba's capabilities. He willingly took the damage to add another card to his hand, and even managed to defend himself without needing an Action Card.

"Then I'll set 2 cards face-down and end my turn." Reiji said, emptying his hand as Kiba did earlier. "I knew you had some form of defense planned, but even I didn't expect you to simply take the damage." He admitted.

"Well, great risks can lead to great rewards. You should know that, considering you're using those Covenant cards of yours. And I get the feeling 1 of your face-down cards is another." Kiba said.

"Why don't you come and find out?" Reiji dared. Kiba's smile turned back into a smirk.

"If that's what you want, I won't hold back! My turn! Draw! First, I'll activate the second Amorphage Infection from my hand! Now, since I have another Amorphage card on my field, all my monsters gain an additional 100 attack and defense! And now that I have another on the field, all of my monsters will gain another 400 attack and defense as well!" Kiba explained as his monster roared while getting even stronger than before.

 _Amorphage Pride: 2950 attack_

"2950 attack?!" Hokuto said, hardly able to believe it.

"That's enough to take out any of Reiji's monsters!" Yaiba said.

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that Kiba's got something else in store for us all." Masumi said, not really fazed by the attack strength of Kiba's monster. It's rather obvious she'd seen and used stronger monsters.

"I think you'll appreciate this one, Reiji! I activate the Spell Card: Card of Sanctity! Now we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands!" Kiba said, refilling his hand and Reiji's as well.

"I thank you for this rather generous gift, but you must know this opens many more options for me as well." Reiji said.

"Heh. Of course. But I'm not done just yet! I activate the Spell Card: Card Destruction! We're both forced to discard our entire hands and draw the same number of cards sent to the graveyard!" Kiba added, replacing the cards they both just got.

"Huh? Why would he do that? Did he get a bad hand?" Ayu asked.

"What is he thinking? All this suspense is giving me the shivers!" Futoshi said.

"I don't know, but I don't think he'd willingly throw away his own cards like that." Tatsuya said.

"He's got something planned… I just don't know what…" Sora muttered.

"And lastly, I activate the Spell Card: Disgraceful Charity! This returns all cards we discarded this turn directly back into our hands!" Kiba said, getting back every card he seemingly threw away.

"I see, so that was your plan… You increased your options quite a bit, using those cards like that. However, I now have many more options myself." Reiji reminded him.

"I'm aware, but don't think this as a gift. Think of it as the beginning… The beginning of my control over this field." Kiba said.

"Hoh?" Reiji let out, curious as to what he meant by that.

"The effects of my monsters, Pendulum of otherwise, will allow me to severely limit your options, leaving you with few choices left to rely on. That is the true strength of the 'Amorphage' cards I use. If I'm allowed even 1 moment to build up, I will reign over the field, and you won't be able to fight back. Allow me to show you now!" Kiba said. This unnerved everyone in the audience, excpet Himeka.

"Oh no…" Yuya let out. This caught the LDS students off guard, and they looked at him questioningly.

"I activate the final Amorphage Infection! Then, I activate the Spell Card: Amorphage Evolution! With this card's effect, I target 1 'Amorphage' monster on my field, then tribute it to special summon another 'Amorphage' monster from my hand or face-up in my extra deck 2 levels higher or lower than the targeted monster! I tribute my Amorphage Pride in order to bring forth Amorphage Sloth!" Kiba announced. Once Sloth was on the field, Reiji's monsters back away slightly. Reiji noticed this and was confused for a moment.

"What? Why are they…" Reiji muttered.

"Amorphage Infection's effect activates once again! Since I tributed an 'Amorphage' monster I controlled, I can now add another 'Amorphage' card from my deck to my hand! And since I have 3 Infections on my field, I can now add 3 cards to my hand! I add Mutation Fusion, Repulsive Syncro, and Goliath to my hand!" Kiba continued, not intending on stopping anytime soon.

"It's effect activates when his monsters are tributed as well?" Himeka asked, now starting to get worried about her son.

"Now, using the Scale 3 Amorphage Pride and Scale 5 Amorphage Goliath in my hand, I set the Pendulum Scale! And before we get to the fun part, I'll activate another Spell Card: Pendulum Redial! With this, I target 1 monster in either of my Pendulum Zones, and permanently change its Scale to any number between 1 and 10! I choose to make my Goliath's Pendulum Scale 9! So now, I can summon as many monsters I want levels 4 through 8 all at once!" Kiba shouted.

"He really does have Pendulum Cards?!" Hokuto asked.

"No way!" Yaiba said.

"No… He's just getting started…" Yuya let out.

"What do you mean?" Masumi asked, unaware just how bad things were going to get for Reiji in just a moment.

"The cards he added to his hand… He's going to summon those monsters to counter Reiji's D/D/D monsters…" Yuya said, trembling at the very thought of the monsters Kiba used on him.

"Dragons from the deepest, darkest depths of hell! I have opened the gates for you now! Return from your prisons and crush all those who oppose us! Pendulum summon! Appear before us now, my loyal beasts! Revive from my extra deck, Amorphage Pride! And from my hand, Amorphage Wrath, another Amorphage Sloth, and Amorphage Envy!" Kiba called out. His monsters appeared on the field with a flash of light. The light itself spoke of nothing but pure cruelty.

"He's got a full field!" The 3 kids shouted.

"Reiji-san!" Himeka shouted, now showing her worry for her son.

"I take my 2 level 6 Amorphage Sloths and overlay them!" Kiba said, ready to give Reiji everything he had.

"Xyz?! He's knows how to Xyz summon?!" Hokuto practically screamed.

"Not just that… He knows how to Syncro summon and Fusion summon as well… He uses Pendulum summoning as fuel for summoning his stronger monsters…" Yuya explained.

"You should've seen how savagely he beat Yuya not long ago. Didn't even give him a chance to fight back." Sora told them. Yuya instantly looked downcast again. Yuzu shot a glare at Sora, then moved to comfort Yuya yet again.

"Hellbound dragon, wrongly sealed out of fear for your power! Head my call, swear to obey me, and allow me to lead you in your quest for annihilation! Xyz summon! Rise once more! Rank 6! Amorphage Wyvern!" Kiba chanted. The monster that rose out of the portal this time looked almost exactly like Goliath, but had wings where its front legs were supposed to be. Its neck and tail were longer, its body more aerodynamic, but no less vicious. The glowing blade was embedded in between its second pair of wings, yet it wasn't hindered by it at all.

 **Amorphage Wyvern: Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Rank: 6**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack: 3250**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale: 5**

 **Pendulum Effect:** **As long as you control on 'Amorphage' monster,** **only 'Amorphage' monsters are allowed to declare attacks.** **During your standby phase, tribute 1 monster or destroy this card.**

 **Monster Effect:** **As long as this card is on the field, all 'Amorphage' Pendulum monsters sent to the graveyard(including as overlay units) are placed into the Extra Deck face-up instead. Once per turn, use 1 overlay unit. Then, you can destroy cards on the field equal to the number of 'Amorphage'** **spell/trap cards** **you control. No one can summon monsters from the extra deck except 'Amorphage' monsters. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

"Well, that's a rather impressive monster you have, Kiba. You're reputation as 'Hell's Dragon Duelist' seemed to be well earned." Reiji told him. Kiba didn't visibly react at first.

"…Heh. Heh heh heh." Kiba let out. "You would know, wouldn't you Reiji? This duel… My heart won't stop pounding right now…" Kiba said with a dark chuckle slipping out every now and then.

"What's he talking about?" Masumi asked, hoping someone had an answer.

"You truly surprised and excited me when you summoned those monsters on your field… Very few people have ever gotten me excited… And for good reason too… You're clearly not like other Duelists, and that is what gets me so excited… The idea of facing you here and now… I don't want this duel, this moment, to end…!" Kiba told his opponent. Reiji didn't seem to react to this, but he knew the rumors of people who would disappear after getting on Kiba's bad side, and even his good side.

For Kiba, people that irritate him are shown no mercy at all. He can and will beat them within an inch of their lives, and ensure they either never duel again, or are removed entirely. As for the people that piqued Kiba's interest, they were taken down within moments. Kiba, at the thought of facing someone who can match him or possibly beat him, often gets too excited, and his opponents pay the price, and meet the same fate as those who irritate or annoy him.

"So I won't let it end so quickly! I want to enjoy every single second of this duel while I still can, and I will! I summon another Wrath from my hand! Then I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Amorphage Repulsive Syncro! With this card's effect, I target 1 'Amorphage' monster on my field, and it becomes a Tuner until the end of the turn! However, if not used for a Syncro summon on the turn this was activated, the targeted monster is banished during the end phase! I can activate this during the battle phase if both cards in my Pendulum zones are 'Amorphage' cards! If activated during the battle phase, I can perform a Syncro summon during said battle phase as well! I target the Wrath I just summoned, and tune it to the level 4 Amorphage Pride!" Kiba yelled out. His Wrath became 4 rings and his Pride became 4 stars passing through said rings.

"Here comes his Syncro monster!" Yaiba said, getting more and more scared of Kiba as the duel went on.

"Hellish Dragon that knows only death! I grant you your freedom. Rampage all throughout this field, and eliminate everything in your path! Syncro summon! Arise! Level 8! Amorphage Hydra!" Another monster that looked almost exactly like Goliath appeared. But this one didn't have any wings. Instead, it had 2 heads sprouting where its wings were supposed to be. All 3 of its necks were as long as Wyverns, it crawled on all 4 of its legs, the glowing blade embedded in the center of its chest where its heart would be if it ever had one, and spikes lining across its spine and its 3 necks.

 ** **Amorphage Hydra:**** **Dragon/Syncro/Pendulum/Effect**

 ** **Level: 8****

 ** **Attribute: Earth****

 ** **Attack: 3050****

 ** **Defense: 0****

 ** **Pendulum Scale: 5****

 ** **Pendulum Effect:**** **As long as you control an 'Amorphage' monster,** ** **no player can special summon monsters except 'Amorphage' monsters.**** **During your standby phase, tribute 1 monster or destroy this card.**

 ** **Monster Effect:**** **As long as this card is on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters you control can attack 3 times per battle phase. No one can summon monsters from the extra deck except 'Amorphage' monsters. If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

"And finally, I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Amorphage Mutation Fusion! With this, I can use 2 or more 'Amorphage' monsters on my field as material for a Fusion summon! If both cards in my Pendulum zones are 'Amorphage' cards, I can activate this during the battle phase as well! I now fuse together my Amorphage Envy and my second Amorphage Wrath!" Kiba announced.

"And here's comes his fusion monster… can Akaba Reiji win this duel?" Masumi asked. Himeka heard her say that, and truly wished she had the answer right then and there. But seeing Kiba match Reiji like this was an unsettling sight for her to bear witness to.

"Cursed dragon that embodies the darkness of envy! Hellbound dragon that embodies the darkness that is wrath! Become one, create something far darker, sow true fear and despair in the hearts of all, and bring about an end to everything! Fusion summon! Come forth! Level 8! Amorphage Griever!" The last dragon similar to Goliath appeared on the field. The only real difference with this monster were its claws, fangs, and wings. All of which were far sharper than normal, and capable of ripping anything into pieces. The newest monster let out a proud roar, and the previous 2 did followed its lead.

 **Amorphage** **Griever** **: Dragon/Fusion/Pendulum/Effect**

 **Level:** **8**

 **Attribute: Earth**

 **Attack:** **31** **50**

 **Defense: 0**

 **Pendulum Scale:** **9**

 **Pendulum Effect: As long as you control on 'Amorphage' monster,** **only 'Amorphage' Pendulum cards can be activated.** **During your standby phase, tribute 1 monster or destroy this card.**

 **Monster Effect: As long as this card is on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters you control can inflict piercing damage. No one can summon monsters from the extra deck except 'Amorphage' monsters.** **When an 'Amorphage' monster you control destroys an opponent's monster through battle, inflict half the destroyed monster's original attack points as damage to your opponent.** **If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

Kiba had finally finished special summoning from his extra deck. Reiji, upon reading the effects of the monsters he now had to face, had his eyes widened. Not only that, but he knew they were about to grow in strength as well. Reiji only had 1 chance to prevent total defeat, but Kiba might not allow him to get that chance.

"Fusion, Syncro, Xyz, all from Pendulum…" Reiji muttered. He couldn't help but feel impressed as well. Seeing Kiba fuel nearly all of the summoning methods using his Pendulum in a single turn was something even he didn't see until just now. At least, in person. Now that he had seen it, Reiji couldn't help but close his eyes and start laughing with his hand covering his face. This confused everyone, including Kiba.

"How is it that I didn't see it before today? Pendulum summoning was incomplete. The potential it holds is even greater than I first thought." Reiji said.

"What?! What do you mean by that?!" Yuya demanded to know. Reiji ignored him entirely.

"I must thank you for showing me this in person, Kiba. Thanks to you, I now see the way to push beyond the normal limitations of Pendulum summoning." Reiji said to him with an actual smile for a change.

"Ah… In that case, you're welcome. But flattering me like that won't make me show any mercy regardless. I'm still going to finish this. Amorphage Infection's effect, and Amorphous Persona's effect! All of my monsters now gain 3000 attack and defense!" Kiba said.

"3000?! Again?!" The 3 kids asked in shock.

 _Amorphage Wyvern: 6250_

 _Amorphage Hydra: 6050_

 _Amorphage Griever: 6150_

"And that's still not the end of it! Continuous Trap: Amorphage Lysis! Now all of your monsters lose 100 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card on my field! And since there's now another 'Amorphage' card on the field, all my monsters gain another 300 attack and defense!" Kiba explained.

 _D/D/D Temujin: 1000 attack_

 _D/D/D Alexander: 1500 attack_

 _D/D/D Caesar: 1400 attack_

 _Amorphage Wyvern: 6550 attack_

 _Amorphage Hydra: 6350 attack_

 _Amorphage Griever: 6450 attack_

"That's too much attack!" Hokuto shouted.

"Is he going to end it this turn?!" Yaiba asked.

"It looks like he is… And against Akaba Reiji of all people…" Masumi said in amazement.

"Amorphage Wyvern's effect! By using 1 overlay unit, I can destroy cards you control equal to the number of 'Amorphage' spell and trap cards I control! Since my Amorphage Pendulum monsters in their respective Pendulum Zones count as spell cards, I can now destroy up to 6 cards you control! I'll destroy your backfield, and D/D/D Alexander!" Kiba said. Amorphage Wyvern flapped all 4 of its wings hard, creating a huge gust that not even D/D/D Alexander could handle. However, the destroyed cards weren't sent to the graveyard after their destruction. They were banished instead.

"What?" Reiji asked, currently not knowing why his cards weren't in the graveyard.

"Amorphage Goliath's Pendulum effect! While I control an 'Amorphage' monster, all destroyed cards are banished instead, except for 'Amorphage' cards!" Kiba explained.

"Banished?!" Hokuto couldn't believe what he just saw and heard.

"That's way too powerful!" Yaiba said in outrage.

"It may be, but it doesn't change the fact that Akaba Reiji has been cornered with almost no way out of it. I never knew he was this strong." Masumi said.

"Battle! Go, Amorphage Wyvern! Attack D/D/D Temujin!" Kiba commanded. Wyvern didn't hesitate for a moment as it began to charge straight towards Reiji's weakened monster. Before Temujin was destroyed, said monster threw Reiji directly towards an Action card. Reiji grabbed it, and landed on his feet perfectly.

"Action Spell: Evasion! With this card's effect, the attack is negated!" Reiji said after activating the card he got. Wyvern's attack missed, but Kiba just chuckled.

"Useless! As long a Hydra is on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters I control can attack 3 times per Battle Phase! So get ready for the second attack! Go! Wyvern! Attack Temujin again!" Kiba explained. Reiji kept moving a grabbed another Action Card. This time, Temujin was destroyed and banished.

"Action Spell: Damage Vanish! I can reduce 1 instance of battle damage to 0!" Reiji said, managing to avoid defeat again.

"Ha! Try all you want, but you won't escape me so easily! Once more, Wyvern! Now attack Caesar!" Kiba yelled out. Reiji grabbed yet another Action Card.

"Action Spell: Unstable Arena! With this, I can destroy 1 monster I control to end the Battle Phase! I destroy Caesar!" Reiji said, using his last Action Card. Caesar was banished alongside the previous 2 monsters, but Reiji managed to protect himself this turn. Kiba's teeth were grinding in frustration, yet he was somehow still maintaining the smirk on his face.

"…You are 1 slippery opponent. It's really frustrating, yet at the same time… I can't help but feel even more excited. Even after I set up a commanding line of monsters, you have yet to flinch in fear in the face of their strength. Even your own monsters feared what was right in front of them… So why not you?" Kiba said.

"I knew you would be able to summon powerful monsters like this. Looking at the effects of your monsters, and your Spell and Trap cards, my option are well and truly limited. If that was all it took to unnerve me, I would not be the Duelist I am today." Reiji explained.

"I suppose that makes sense. But since you're as persistent as a cockroach, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn here. Now then, Reiji, what can you do now? Even with a dozen cards in your hand, you can't use your extra deck anymore, or summon something powerful enough to oppose my monsters. But I'm sure you've got a surprise for me hidden in there. So please, use it on me." Kiba dared him.

"If that's what you want, then I'll show you here and now. My turn! Draw! I, using the Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei and Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler, set the Pendulum Scale!" Reiji announced rather suddenly.

"What?!" Yuya shouted in surprise. Everyone else was just as surprised, including Kiba.

"With this, I can now simultaneously summon multiple monsters from level 2 to 9!" Reiji continued.

"Pendulum monsters… And Reiji looks like he means business…" Kiba said, shaking in excitement again, and trying to hold back his laughter to prevent himself from seeming like a complete maniac. His hands went up to his face, fingers pressing hard against his head, and his eyes peeking out between his fingers. The irises and pupils of his eyes shrank down to the size of pebbles, and Kiba kept the insane smile growing on his lips covered.

"Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! Pendulum summon! Come before me, my monsters! The 3 transcendental deities who rule over all kings… D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon!" Reiji shouted, summoning forth his 3 monsters. When they descended onto the field, Kiba couldn't hold it in anymore. He started laughing with his head tilted back, eyes wide, hands in his hair, and scaring everyone in the room with the exception of Reiji.

"Incredible! Incredible! You surprised me once again, Reiji! Pendulum summoning like that was something I never expected! I don't know how you managed to get yourself Pendulum Cards, but I don't care! This will make the duel all the more satisfying for me!" Kiba let out while still laughing. Himeka was starting to fear for her son's life at this point.

"I'm not finished quite yet, Kiba. I tribute 1 of my Hell Armageddon's in order to special summon this monster from my hand! Come! Level 10! D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace!" Reiji shouted. As Hell Armageddon disappeared, and Laplace took its place, Kiba had finally managed to regain control of himself, and stop laughing. He eerily looked almost normal again.

"Even so, summoning them was only a waste in the end! Amorphage Lysis's effect will drain your monsters just like before!" Kiba said.

 _CEO Hell Armageddon(2): 0 defense_

 _King Zero Laplace: 0 attack_

"Perhaps, but this time, I will be prepared for your attacks. I set 5 cards face-down and end my turn." Reiji finished.

"Then it's my turn! Draw! At this moment, my Amorphage monsters' Pendulum effects activate!" Kiba said.

"Another effect?! Does this guy not know when to quit?!" Yaiba said.

"This can't be real!" Hokuto said.

"What's coming next…?" Masumi wondered.

"During my Standby Phase, I have to tribute 1 monster on my field for each Pendulum card in the Pendulum Zone, or destroy my Pendulum Scale! I'll tribute my Amorphage Griever and Hydra!" Kiba announced, surprising everyone as his 2 monsters disappeared from the field.

"Huh?" Reiji let out. He wasn't sure why Kiba would willingly give up 2 of his powerful monsters like that.

"At this moment, Amorphage Wyvern loses some of its attack and defense due to 'Amorphage' cards leaving the field." Kiba informed.

 _Amorphage Wyvern:_ _5950 attack_

"Wait a minute… He just released his Fusion and Syncro monsters like they meant nothing to him… Why?" Yaiba asked.

"This guy has some serious problems if he's doing that willingly." Hokuto let out.

"There has to be a reason for it… I don't think he'd just give them up like that…" Masumi said.

"Amorphous Persona's effect! Twice per turn, when I tribute a monster, I can draw a card! Since I tributed 2 monsters, I draw 2 cards! Then, Amorphage Infection's effect! I add 3 'Amorphage' cards from my deck to my hand!" Kiba explained, adding 6 cards into his hand at once.

"So he did it to trigger his Magic Cards? Is he planning on summoning something even more powerful?!" Hokuto asked.

"At this point, I wish I knew the answer to that!" Yaiba said.

"No… There has to be more to it then that… What reason would he have to give them up like that?" Masumi asked.

"This card…" Kiba muttered after looking at 1 of the cards he drew. "This is 1 of the cards that branded me as 'Hell's Dragon Duelist' in the first place. I can't believe it… I haven't used this card in a while…" He started to wonder if he should use the card in his hand.

"Why isn't he doing anything? He should have the perfect hand now, right?" Hokuto asked.

"Yeah… What is he waiting for?" Yaiba added. Immediately after he asked that, Kiba started chuckling.

"Akaba Reiji, are you curious about that card that I used to obtain victory 2 years ago? Because you're about to see it here and now. I promise you though, what it offers will make you regret dueling me." Kiba said.

"So he has something worse than those monsters he tributed?! What could he have in his hand?!" Sora asked.

"Using my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum summon once more! Return to the field once again! Amorphage Griever, Amorphage Hydra, and 2 Amorphage Goliaths from my hand!" Kiba said. His monsters returned to the field again.

"Oi oi! What the hell?! Why did your Fusion and Syncro monsters come back to the field?!" Yaiba asked in outrage.

"Heh he… That's because they're not just Fusion, Syncro, and Xyz monsters. They are also Pendulum monsters, so they can always return as well, provided the Pendulum Scale remains intact." Kiba answered.

"WHAT?!" Everyone except Masumi and Himeka shouted.

"His extra deck monsters are also… Pendulum monsters…?" Masumi let out, unable to believe what she was seeing at the moment.

"Reiji-san!" Himeka let out in worry.

"And this is only the beginning. I activate Wyvern's effect again, and with it, you lose your backfield once again, along with your Laplace on the field!" Kiba continued. Wyvern created another large gust, and the targeted cards were banished once again.

"Reiji's almost defenseless!" Hokuto said.

"It won't take long for his monsters to tear through his Armageddons! Is he finished?!" Yaiba asked.

"This next monster can only be special summoned from my hand by tributing 5 Amorphage monsters on my field. So I now release all 5 of my beasts to introduce you to 1 of the 4 who rule over all the Amorphage monsters!" Kiba added as his entire field of monsters disappeared in an instant, and a portal opened in the center of his field.

"1 of 4 rulers…" Yuya let out, terrified at what may be coming out. At the portal's power grew in intensity, Yuya could feel something ice cold run up and down his spine several times over in the span of a few seconds, causing him to shiver in pure fear.

"Rise again, dark creature born to bring suffering to all before it! Let nothing stand in your way! Level 10! Hellbound Amorphage – Famine Paladin!" A somewhat humanoid creature, covered in pitch black armor, rose from the portal. It wore a robe of the same color underneath the armor that went down to it's feet, hiding most of its body from view. The monster also wore a mask shaped like a skull over its face, and had the hood of its robe up, hiding its head almost completely. The only thing you could see were a few strands of white hair peeking out from the top of its hood. From the mask, a pair a green, reptilian eyes could be seen looking around the field. In its gloved hand, it held a spear that had 2 plates, just like a balancing scale, near the blade. It's free hand had claws where the fingers of its glove were supposed to be.

The monster raised it's spear above it's head, and another monster came out from the portal. It looked like Amorphage Wyvern, but it was pitch black, just like the armor of the paladin before them. It flew out with a piercing roar that cracked the windows of the viewing area. It then suddenly flew straight down, and leveled itself just as suddenly moments before it touched the ground, leaving it just a couple inches away from crashing. It flew straight toward the humanoid figure quickly. The paladin then jumped up, and landed on the back of the black wyvern right at it passed below him. The clawed hand of the paladin dug into the back of the wyvern, and forced it to stop and hover in the air.

 ** **Hellbound Amorphage – Famine Paladin: Dragon/Pendulum/Effect****

 ** **Level: 10****

 ** **Attribute: Earth****

 ** **Attack: 3850****

 ** **Defense: 0****

 ** **Pendulum Scale: 13****

 ** **Pendulum Effect: As long as this monster is in your Pendulum Zone while you control an 'Amorphage' monster, all monsters you control gain 300 attack and defense for each 'Amorphage' card you control, while monsters your opponent controls lose 300 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card you control. Once per turn, you can target 1 monster on the field, and reduce it's attack and defense to 0 until the end of the turn. If the targeted monster leaves the field the turn this effect was activated, it is banished. During the Standby Phase, tribute 4 monsters or destroy this card.****

 ** **Monster Effect: Cannot be normal summoned or Pendulum summoned from the hand. Must be special summoned from the hand by tributing 5 'Amorphage' monsters on the field, or face-up from the extra deck with the Pendulum Scale. Cannot be special summoned in other ways. When this monster is successfully summoned from the hand, you can perform a second Pendulum summon this turn. Cannot be destroyed by cards or effects. As long as this monster is face-up on the field, all 'Amorphage' monsters you control gain 300 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card you control. Once, during either players turn, when this card battles, you can reduce the opposing monster's attack and defense by 300 for every 'Amorphage' card you control.**** **If this card is destroyed, you can place this card in your Pendulum zone. If there is already a card in the Pendulum zone, you can destroy it to place this card in that Pendulum zone.**

"What… Kind of monster… IS that thing?!" Yaiba let out, utterly terrified now.

"I don't know, but an I glad I'm not dueling against it right now." Hokuto said. Himeka could only stare at the scene in front of her, at look on hopelessly. She now knew how this duel would end just from seeing that monster.

"Famine Paladin's effect! When this card is successfully summoned from my hand, I can Pendulum summon a second time this turn!" Kiba said, shocking Yuya most of all.

"Pendulum summon… A second time… In 1 turn…? Is that really… Possible?" Yuya let out, backing away from the windows. Yuzu stayed close to him while he was doing this.

"Pendulum summon! Revive from my extra deck once more! Amorphage Griever, Amorphage Hydra, and my 2 Amorphage Goliaths! Then, due to Amorphage Infection's effect, all my monsters gain 300 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card on my field, since I have 3 of them on my field." Kiba continued, clearly intending on finishing the duel this turn.

 _Famine Paladin: 7450_

 _Amorphage Hydra: 6650_

 _Amorphage Griever: 6750_

 _Amorphage Goliath(2): 6450_

"Additionally, since Amorphous Persona is still active, all my monster gain an another 300 attack and defense." Kiba wouldn't let up.

 _Famine Paladin: 7750_

 _Amorphage Hydra: 6950_

 _Amorphage Griever: 7050_

 _Amorphage Goliath(2): 6750_

"Finally, Famine Paladin's effect! All my monsters gain another 300 attack and defense for every 'Amorphage' card I control!" Kiba added.

"WHAT?!" Hokuto and Yaiba shouted simultaneously again.

"That much attack?!" Masumi let out in surprise.

 _Famine Paladin: 11350_

 _Amorphage Hydra: 10550_

 _Amorphage Griever: 10650_

 _Amorphage Goliath(2): 10350_

"Reiji-san!" Himeka shouted again.

"All of his monsters have over 10,000 attack?!" Sora asked in shock.

"And they can all attack 3 times in 1 turn!" Tatsuya added.

"15 attacks in 1 turn! This duel is over?!" Masumi asked.

"BATTLE! Go, Famine Paladin! Attack D/D/D CEO Hell Armageddon!" Kiba commanded. Famine Paladin directed the wyvern it's riding to charge directly at Hell Armageddon. As it got closer, the blade of its spear began to glow the same green color as it's eyes. Reiji moved for an Action Card, and Kiba did the same. They both grabbed an Action Card at the same time.

"Action Spell: Miracle!" Reiji said, activating the Action Card he got right away.

"Useless! Action Spell: No Action! This negates the activation of 1 Action Card and destroys it! Additionally, I activate the Continuous Trap: Six Paths of Reincarnation! Once, during either players turn, I can activate 1 of 6 effects! I choose the Asura Path, which increases 1 of my monsters attack by 1000! I choose Famine Paladin!" Kiba said, about to deliver the finishing blow. Miracle was banished, and Reiji's defeat was now guaranteed.

 _Famine Paladin: 12350 attack_

"This the end for you, Akaba Reiji!" Kiba shouted. Famine Paladin impaled its spear into Hell Armageddon's core, and carried it into the air. Cracks began to grow all over Hell Armageddon as it was lifted high up.

"What's happening?" Reiji asked, seeing as his monster wasn't destroyed yet for some reason.

"Amorphage Griever's effect! All 'Amorphage' monsters I control deal piercing damage while it's on the field! As I said, it's the end for you!" Kiba said. Famine Paladin then threw Hell Armageddon straight towards the ground. When it hit the ground, Hell Armageddon exploded, covering the entire field just as Gongenzaka had in his duel. Kiba stood there, seemingly unaffected by it, while Reiji was sent flying back.

 _Reiji: 0 LP_

 _Kiba: Win_

Once the conclusion of the duel was confirmed, the Action Field faded away, but the damage did not. The windows were still cracked and the ground in the dueling area had small craters where Kiba's monsters attacked. The worst was the crater where Hell Armageddon was thrown, which was literally the same exact size of the very monster.

Despite the damage done, Reiji got back onto his feet with nothing more than a scuffed scarf, and brushed a bit of dust off of him. This caused any worry for the man to fade away as well, since there was no longer anything to worry about. He still maintained the neutral look on his face, but he was truly impressed with Kiba's strength and capabilities. He knew then that if Kiba was willing to cooperate, he would make a very useful ally in the days ahead.

"Congratulations. You have proven yourself victorious today, Fumeo Kiba. You are truly not like other duelists." Reiji said to him.

"Thanks, but I admit, part of it was pure luck. When I drew Card of Sanctity, that was just dumb luck that allowed me the moment I needed to build up. That was a great duel. I would like to have another match with you one day. Maybe after the tournament?" Kiba said, extending his hand. Reiji grasped his hand and allowed a firm handshake.

"Perhaps, but before I go, do you have a question you feel you need an answer to?" Reiji asked, holding up his part of the deal.

"Yeah, actually. I want to know why I'm allowed to participate in the tournament exactly. Considering my track record, you'd think I was banned for life or something to that extent. So, I was wondering why that isn't the case." Kiba told Reiji. Reiji looked back at everyone in the viewing area, then leaned in and whispered in Kiba's ear. When Reiji was finished, Kiba's eyes were wide open in surprise.

"No way…" Kiba let out.

"I'm afraid so, but as long as you participate, I'm sure we will have nothing to worry about." Reiji assured him quietly. Kiba lost the shocked look on his face, and looked Reiji in the eye.

"Ok." Kiba said, leaving it at that.

"Good. We'll be on our way then. Until we meet again, Fumeo Kiba." Reiji said while departing. Himeka walked out with him, and Yaiba and Hokuto ran to get as away from him as possible. Masumi, however, stayed behind.

"I never realized you were that strong." She told Kiba.

"Eh, sorta. I'm strong, but I can always do better. I only got what I wanted due to drawing Card of Sanctity and so on. I'll admit, that was just dumb luck. Without it, Reiji might have beaten me before I could build up." Kiba admitted. Masumi was surprised to see him like this.

"I see…" She let out.

"Also, sorry if I scared you. I still need to work on containing my excitement. When Reiji kept pulling out those surprises on me, I couldn't help but get like that. It doesn't happen very often, but when it does, that's when I duel at my very best." Kiba told her.

"It's alright. I'm starting to get used to it, actually. Besides, after seeing what you did to Reiji, I'll have to train for a bit before I can duel you." Masumi admitted as well.

"Ok. I can wait until you're ready. See you then?" Kiba asked, extending his hand again. Masumi gladly grasped his hand in hers.

"See you then." She said back to him. When she let go to walk out and catch up to the others, she felt slightly disappointed. She noticed the change, but pushed it to the back of her mind to think about it later.

 ** **(Ok. That was chapter 3. I hope the duel was satisfying. This showcased that Kiba's deck can build up quickly if given the opportunity, and how vicious the Amorphages can truly get. Not to mention a small insight on Kiba's behavior. He's like Yuri in that sense, but at least he's a decent guy outside a duel, if not a troublemaker for whatever reason.**** **Allcreation103** ** **, some of your card creations have now been featured here. I've made some adjustments, I hope you don't mind too much. Now, as recommended by dvdryms, I'll be putting in a card corner like he does to give you all a full description of the OC cards used in this and previous chapters. Hopefully, it'll help me keep track of them all.**** ** **I won't do monster cards a second time though.**** ** **)****

 ** **Card Corner:****

Amorphage Mutation Fusion: Quick-Play Spell

Use 2 or more 'Amorphage' monsters on your field as material to summon an 'Amorphage' Fusion monster from your extra deck. This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase if both cards in your Pendulum Zones are also 'Amorphage' cards. If this card is in your graveyard, you can activate 1 of 2 effects:

Banish this card, activate it's effect again this turn.

Banish another Spell/Trap card in your graveyard, add this card back into your hand.

Each effect of this card can only be used once per turn.

Amorphage Repulsive Syncro: Quick-Play Spell

Target 1 'Amorphage' monster on your field, it is treated as a tuner until the end of the turn. If the targeted monster isn't used as material for an 'Amorphage' Syncro monster on the turn this card is activated, it is banished. If this card is activated during the Battle Phase, you can immediately perform a syncro summon with the targeted monster and another 'Amorphage' monster on your field. This card can only be activated during the Battle Phase if both cards in your Pendulum Zones are also 'Amorphage' cards. If this card is in your graveyard, you can activate 1 of 2 effects:

Banish this card, activate it's effect again this turn.

Banish another Spell/Trap card in your graveyard, add this card back into your hand.

Each effect of this card can only be used once per turn.

Amorphage Evolution: Spell Card

Target 1 'Amorphage' monster on your field, tribute it to special summon another 'Amorphage' monster from your hand or face-up in your extra deck 2 levels higher or lower than the targeted monster. If this card is in your graveyard, you can activate 1 of 2 effects:

Banish this card, activate it's effect again this turn.

Banish another Spell/Trap card in your graveyard, add this card back into your hand.

Each effect of this card can only be used once per turn.

Six Paths of Reincarnation: Continuous Trap

Once, during either player's turn, activate 1 and only 1 of these effects:

Naraka Path: Negate 1 attack.

Preta Path: Activate the effect of 1 monster on your opponent's field as if it were your own.

Animal Path: Special summon 2 beast-type tokens onto your field. (Beast/Attribute: Dark/Level 4/Attack: 2000/Defense: 2000)

Asura Path: Increase the attack of 1 monster you control by 1000.

Human Path: Allow 1 monster you control to attack 1 additional time this turn.

Deva Path: Target 1 monster on your opponent's field, take control of it.

Each effect can only be used once per turn.

 ** **(Let me guess, a bit too OP aren't they? Well, it's anime. Almost every card they have in there is OP, so why should this be any different?**** ** **Leave a review, send any card ideas you may have in a PM, and so on so forth. I think you all know the drill by now. If anyone needs me, I'll be messing around on duel nexus. The site itself sucks, but still fun to duel there. For me at least. Username there is the same as it is here: zcdragon64. So you know who to look for if you're ever there. 'Till next time.)****


End file.
